


Sentio Vivere

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Small Mention of Blood, Android Kylo Ren, Android Wanting to be Human, Blow Jobs, Droid Kylo Ren, Droid Love, Droid!Kylo Ren, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kylo Ren is an ass, M/M, Millicent becomes pregnant, Minor Injuries, Romance, Sexual Content, Some Force Choking, Temporary Character Death, Virgin Hux, Watching Hux All Day Every Day, a bit of a slow burn, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Kylo Ren doesn't trust Armitage Hux, so he modeled an android after himself to help keep an eye on General. Hux now has to deal with the android constantly following him on top of managing the First Order and bringing the Resistance down. He needs to find a way to get rid of it, but the amount of time spent together could lead to unexpected feelings between the cold-hearted General and the machine.The rating is for content I have planned in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the first chapter of my first fic I can't believe it. I have no idea what I'm doing. Enjoy!

 

 

     It has been several months since the blasted Resistance escaped due to Ren's incompetence in ignoring his family's drama. Several months of trying to rebuild the Supremacy and the battlecruisers destroyed by that Resistance cruiser, in what was an act of desperation.  While they run and hide, clinging to whatever hope they may have gained from that little setback, the First Order has been garnering resources and increasing its presence throughout the galaxy.

_Soon we will accomplish what the Republic had failed miserably to do, and the Resistance will meet their inevitable demise. It's a matter of time._

     Armitage Hux could not help but curve his lips upwards ever so slightly, but only for a brief second. It was midday when he finished negotiations with the newly appointed Protectorate of Vardos. They have supported the Empire in the past, and Hux wanted to make sure that support was given to the First Order. Also, to make sure an incident like the one with the Jinata Security wouldn't happen again. On his way back to his ship, Hux took a look around the city and concluded that there was a lot of improvements that needed to be made on the planet.  

     The roads are constructed of cobblestone with a strange design. The designs of the buildings are rather simplistic. Most of the buildings are of a hideous shade of... of some brownish green or greenish brown color.

_Whatever it is, it makes me feel dirty just looking at it._

     While many buildings had been repaired, there are still some that are dilapidated, mostly likely due to Operation: Cinder. The people scurrying from place to place aren't anything out of the ordinary either. 

 _Imperial Utopia,_   _hmph. This planet is lucky that it has resources we need. However, it would help to have a capital, and with the necessary developments, this planet could be a favorable location._

     While headed back to the Supremacy, Hux began to go over what else needed to be done and what other systems they need to establish control over. It wasn't long after he stepped foot onto the Supremacy that Lieutenant Mitaka approached him with some news about the Resistance.  

     "Sir, we just got word from our spies about possible Resistance activity in the Kellux system," Mitaka informs him. 

     One might wonder how a powerful political and military organization such as the First Order cannot seem to exterminate the scum from the galaxy completely. 

 _It seems that General Leia deserves some credit, but it is time for this nonsense to end._   _This might be our chance, so there is no time to waste_. 

     Hux nodded at the lieutenant when he finished giving his report and messaged Captain FN-2000 to meet with him. Hux entered the bridge and relieved Peavey much to his displeasure and began to demand updates on the progress in the Trinith and Suntilla systems. There were some groups in the Trinith system rebelling and using guerrilla warfare, and the First Order had just appointed a new leader for Suntilla. It wasn't long before Captain FN-2000 arrived to discuss the intel on the Resistance. 

     FN-2000, or Zeroes as many call him, has recently been promoted to the rank of captain after Captain Phasma's unfortunate demise, and his outfit consists of red chrome armor. 

_Phasma was loyal and fierce, and one of the very few I could trust._

     Zeroes was part of the FN Corps and trained under Phasma herself.

_He has followed every order given to him without hesitation, so I can expect much from him. However, he served alongside the traitorous FN-2187, and while he has not shown any signs of defecting, I make sure to keep an eye on him._

     "I received word on the Resistance's current coordinates," Hux notified Captain Zeroes. "Assemble several of your best soldiers to scout the Kellux System to determine the accuracy of the information." 

     "Yes General, I will begin preparations, and they will depart before the day ends," replied the Captain before leaving to gather his men for the mission. 

     Before Hux could do anything else, he received an urgent message from Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, and he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.  

      _That overgrown child is only Supreme Leader in name; I am the one who has truly been making sure the First Order does not suffer the same fate as the Empire. All he has done so far is stayed holed up in his room most likely doing some Force nonsense, and when he does decide to grace us with his presence, he goes around irritating me. Now he thinks he can just drag me away from work? Again?_

     Kylo Ren stood with his back to Hux when the General entered the throne room. There was an unknown figure that stood in front of him, but Hux could not figure who or what it was. As Hux came closer, his head started to throb as if something was trying to burrow its way to the center of his brain. 

     "You received news of the Resistance," Kylo Ren said still turned away from Hux. "Instead of alerting me, you took it upon yourself to send some stormtroopers." 

     "I  _was_ going to send you message concerning recent events if you hadn't insisted on bringing me here to waste my time." Hux retorted. " In case you have forgotten, I am still a general, and someone needs to be in ch-" 

     Before he could finish, there was a pressure on his throat, and Hux found himself unable to breathe. He had put his one of his hands to his throat, but all he could do was wait and hope that Kylo Ren would release him before he passed out. Spots in his vision started to appear, and his hands began to claw at his throat. The color on Hux's face deepened to a crimson shade of red, and then he felt he was able to draw breath. The Force user turned around and stared at the gasping general who tried to regain his composure the best he could. 

     "I know that you would like nothing more than to get rid of me so that you could be Supreme Leader," Kylo Ren stated matter-of-factly. "Which is why I can't trust you, but unfortunately, you are still useful to me." 

     Hux wanted to glare at him and retaliate with some snarky remark but opted to keep his face neutral. There were so many things that needed to be done, and all Hux could do was wait for Kylo Ren to finish saying what he had to say so he could attend to more urgent matters. 

     "Due to my responsibilities as Supreme Leader, I am unable to keep a constant watch on all of your activities. I created an android version of myself to keep an eye on you," declared Kylo Ren. 

     It was at this point that the black figure stepped out from behind the Supreme Leader. Hux could see that the android looked to be Kylo Ren's height and had the same overall physique. It was also wearing the same black robes the Force user had worn, and for some reason, it was wearing a mask identical to the one he used to wear. It was as if he was trying to make the android look the least bit intimidating. 

     "This is KR-1. He is to follow you around and report back to me. He is programmed to be adept at combat," Ren stated as KR-1 moved to stand right in front of Hux. "Don't even think about trying anything." 

     "You can't be serious!" Hux exclaimed. He felt like a headache would form soon. "How am I supposed to be efficient in my work with this  _thing_ constantly looking over my shoulder?" 

     "I'm sure you're capable enough to manage General. Or was I wrong to assume that?" He jeered at Hux. He then turned to KR-1. "I want detailed reports submitted to me at the end of each day. Is that understood?" 

     "Yes, Master Ren," KR-1 replied. 

      _Just when the Supreme Child can't possibly get any more irritating, he finds a way._  

     The General held back a grimace. Eager to get back to the bridge Hux excused himself, and KR-1 followed close behind not before Kylo Ren handed him a datapad. 

     Hux wished he could say the rest of the day went rather well, but he had to ignore countless stares from the officers and was bombarded with questions from the android. He realized he hadn't had lunch yet, so he took some food to his office. Hux paused before putting the first bite into his mouth and looked up at the android. KR-1 was just standing in front of Hux observing him, and the fact its face was hidden behind that mask seemed to irritate the General even more. 

     "Can you not watch me eat my food?" Hux asked. There was no response from it. "Can you at least stand farther away from my desk?" 

     There was still no response, and Hux couldn't help but put his face into his hand. He was ready for the day to be over. Hux made his way to quarters, and when he reached the door to his sanctuary, he stopped and turned to the android. 

     “That’s enough! You have fulfilled your duties for today.” Stated Hux who had not bothered to hide how annoyed he was. “Why don’t you run on back to the Supreme Idiot and leave me in peace?” 

     “I have my orders to keep an eye on you at all times,” KR-1 responded as he fully entered the room. “Also, your insult has been duly noted.” 

     Hux rolled his eyes and went over to his desk to finish up some reports before getting ready for bed. KR-1 looked around the room and saw that there wasn't anything of interest. The room itself wasn't that large, but it wasn't too cramped either. Besides Hux's desk, the only other furniture in the room was a table, a couple of chairs, and a small couch. The color of both the walls and the floor were black, and most of the furniture was grey. Right above the bed was a large emblem of the First Order. It also noticed a fluffy, orange mass on laying top of one of the pillows on the bed. The cat just stared at the android unsure about what to make of the intruder. KR-1 stared back.  

     "You own a cat General?" KR-1 inquired still in a staring contest with the feline. 

     "Yes, that's my cat Millicent whom I have cared for since she was a kitten. Now could you leave me be so that I can finish these reports?" Hux replied. The cat blinked and jumped off the bed to go rub herself along Hux's legs. KR-1 shifted in a way that almost suggested that he was pleased with its little victory and turned towards Hux. 

     "Are you going to provide the Supreme Leader an account of the news concerning the Resistance and the mission to the Kellux system?" The android then questioned. This earned him a glare from the exhausted redhead, and there was a barely audible "yes" that came out of his mouth. 

     When Hux was done, he went into the refresher to change into his sleepwear. Several minutes later, he exited and approached his bed. Hux patted the bed to try and get Millicent to jump up, but she opted to rest on the couch. He sighed and got under the covers. As he tried to get comfortable, he noticed the masked figure standing in the corner and rolled his eyes once more.  

     “You can’t seriously be planning on watching me sleep?” Hux questioned. He could not believe how preposterous this situation was becoming. "If you must then at least take off that ridiculous mask.”  

     Surprisingly, and without a word, KR-1 obliged and removed its mask. Hux could see that the mechanical creature had an exact likeness to its creator, and now he could not decide if he should tell the android to put it back on. Its face held no expression, and Hux noticed that there was no scar present on KR-1's face. He had almost forgotten what the man looked like without a scar, though, he had only seen the real man's face uncovered a few times before. 

     _If he was going to create an android of his likeness, why leave the scar out? Was he embarrassed to add such a humiliating wound he received from that untrained scavenger?_

     There are a number of moles on this android's face.

 _Does Ren really have that many? Not that this is anything of importance, but there is something about those lips. Why am I concentrating on such unnecessary things?_  

     Hux caught himself staring longer than he would have liked and shook his head. He turned off the lights and shifted to have his back facing the machine. 

     Unbeknownst to Hux, KR-1 waited a couple hours before it moved to the other side of the bed. The android studied Hux’s face intently and tilted its head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding in new tags and warnings as I go if I end up writing stuff that needs them. I'll announce the new tags in notes at the beginning to be sure to read them first before moving onto the chapter just in case. Thanks for reading! Also, shout out to my beta reader [ikaijubluemyself](http://ikaijubluemyself.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 2. There is a tiny mention of blood, not graphic or anything, but I added it in the tags just in case. Also, in case anyone gets confused, an akk dog is a type of dog from the planet Anoat. Enjoy!

 

 

     Hux woke up feeling more exhausted than he was when he went to sleep. He sat up rubbing his eyes and turned his head to see KR-1 standing by his desk. Hux frowned and closed his eyes half hoping that  _thing_ would just disappear when he opened them. 

     "It wasn't a nightmare," Hux said and opened his eyes to see that the machine bearing Kylo Ren's face was still invading his personal space. 

     He got out of bed and looked at the android again. Hux saw that it was looking at something, so he moved to get a better view. When he figured out what KR-1 was looking at, his blood began to boil.  _How dare that insolent_ _thing touch a_ _holopic_ _of her_ _!_  

     "What do you think you are doing? Give me that!" Hux roared as he marched towards his desk. He swiped the holopic from the oversized machine and deactivated it. "Have you been going through all my things while I slept?"  

     "I am just making sure that you weren't concealing anything that the Supreme Leader should be made aware of," KR-1 replied. "If you have nothing to hide, then it shouldn't be a problem." 

     "Not a problem? This is a clear violation of privacy!" the General shouted. 

     "Who was that woman in the holopic?" KR-1 questioned, trying to change the topic. 

     "No one of your concern," Hux responded. He shoved the android aside and put the holopic back into the drawer. "Do not touch my stuff again." 

     "It was only a necessary precaution, and I'm afraid I only follow my master's orders," KR-1 remarked. 

      Hux ignored KR-1 and headed into the refresher leaving it alone with Millicent. A good twenty minutes of alone time was what he needed if he was going to get through another day with the android. As the water was warming up, Hux stared at his reflection in the mirror. Before him, was the image of a man with unruly hair and minor bags that had formed underneath his eyes, and he rested his forehead on it not wanting to gaze at his pitiful appearance any longer. When the water reached the ideal temperature of hot but not scalding, Hux stepped into the shower and tried to take pleasure in the warmth. 

      _How much longer is he going to subject me to this_ _kriffing_ _madness? I need to find a way to dispose of it and soon._  

     There had to be a solution that would make it appear as if the machine's disappearance was an accident. Perhaps, the lead with the Resistance, if accurate, could provide an opportunity.  

_Maybe during a_ _skirmish,_ _I_ _could_ _eliminate it and say it was the enemy's doing?_  

     Of course, that would mean being in close proximity to danger, and it might not be plausible to be in the middle of the actual battlefield when he is normally on the sidelines. 

     Hux finished up his shower and dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the refresher to pick out a clean uniform. KR-1 eyed him from the corner of its eyes and had put its mask back on when Hux was done dressing. He then went over to fill Millicent's food bowl, before leaving to get himself a light breakfast. When he entered the bridge, he underwent his usual routine of overseeing the progress of different matters. He checked his datapad as several reports came in, and KR-1 was looking over the man's shoulder to read what was on the screen. Hux flinched when he noticed how close the android was to him.

     "Must you keep invading my personal space as well?" inquired the General, with slight irritation in his voice. "Look, you don't have to follow me around like an akk dog! You can easily see the entire bridge from the side, so go stand over there." 

     "Unless there has been a sudden reprogramming of my software that I wasn't aware of, I don't need to pay any mind to your orders," KR-1 responded. "Besides, there is no better spot to observe you than right here." 

     This earned a sigh from the General who then walked past the android to go talk to an officer. 

     Thankfully the day went by fairly quick, and Hux left the bridge in the hands of an eager Peavey. He headed straight towards his office to work some more. One of the reports was an account of a destroyed console room. The General would have scowled, but he was undoubtedly used to having to waste funds on repairs. He began to make the necessary arrangements. A few hours had passed silently, and Hux couldn't help but keep glancing up at the machine. Underneath the mask, KR-1 was furrowing its eyebrows in confusion at this but opted not to say anything. 

     It was extremely late when Hux decided to call it a night. He made his way to his quarters with the android following closely behind. When Hux entered, he immediately changed his clothes and went into his refresher to finish getting ready for bed. Once finished, he entered the main room and saw KR-1 sitting on the couch with its mask off. Millicent was also on the couch, kneading the android's leg as it lightly patted her head. 

_Traitor_ _._  

     Hux got into his bed, and Millicent jumped off the couch to lie right next to him. Before drifting off to sleep, he noticed that KR-1 started to type something, most likely its report to Ren, and Hux shook his head.  

     Morning came too quickly for Hux's liking as he tried not to fall back asleep, due to the few hours of rest he got. He went about his usual morning routine and took a stim to help him get through the day. Before he could make it through the door, KR-1 spoke up. 

     "General, I noticed you haven't had much to eat yesterday," KR-1 stated, after putting its mask back on. "Do you think it's wise to also skip breakfast having nothing but a stim?" 

     "Are you suddenly my designated nanny droid now?" Hux questioned. "I am not a child!" 

     "I am aware that my job is to watch and report, but Master Ren still finds you to be a useful asset to the First Order," The android informed him. "How can you be effective at your job if you don't properly maintain your body?" 

     "That is what stims are for, you insignificant piece of metal!" the irritated man fired back. He marched to his desk and took out a ration bar from one of the drawers. Hux quickly ate it and looked pointedly at the android before leaving his quarters. 

     

~~\----------------------------------------~~

 

     While on the bridge, Hux received word from Captain Zeroes on the progress of the mission in the Kellux system. 

     "Sir, we've scouted the entire system, but there is no sign of the Resistance," Captain Zeroes reported. "However, there is a female Twi'lek weapons dealer who knows where they're heading, but she will only hand over the information if the First Order contracts with her." 

     A Twi'lek going into that sort of business was an unusual sight to see.  

_I_ _am not remotely interested in dealing with her kind, but if it's accurate, then it might be worth considering._ _Also, there's no harm_ _in gaining_ _extra weapons_ _,_ _as long as_ _they are of high quality._  

     "Very well, inform her that we shall discuss it further via holovid immediately," General Hux ordered. 

  "Sir, she told us that she wanted to meet with you in person," Zeroes informed Hux. 

   "Not a chance. I am not going to waste time going to some backwater planet. It may very well be a trap!" Hux declared. "If she wants to have any future dealings with the First Order, then we will discuss it here and now."   

     "Very well sir, I will go inform her." Captain Zeroes saluted and then cut the feed.   

     "General," KR-1 said, its tone heavy with warning.  

     "Not now," Hux snapped.  

     A few moments later the holovid popped back up again, and this time it was the weapons dealer. She was green-skinned and had some piercings on her lip and one of her headtails.   

     "General Hux, a pleasure to speak with you. My name is Tann'teska," the Twi'lek greeted him.  

     "I am quite busy, so I suggest you say what you have to say quickly," the General told her.  

     "Right. I've tracked the Resistance and know where they are currently located," she announced with confidence. "I would like to sell weapons to the First Order, and should you agree to this deal I will happily give you the information you seek."   

     It was such a typical thing these types of people always seemed to do. Whatever necessary things people needed ended up being extorted for money. The Twi'lek stood there waiting for an answer. 

     If the First Order was able to capture the Resistance, then Hux didn't mind too much about the cost. Tann'teska began to display some of her inventory and then provided samples of schematics for improvements for the First Order's current weapons, to show that time was not being wasted on her. Some of them did appear satisfactory. 

     "Very well. Disclose to me the Resistance's whereabouts and you can -" Hux began but was cut off by Tann'teska who shook her head. 

     "Not so fast General," Tann'teska voiced. "I will tell you  _after_ I make my first delivery. Just so you don't cancel our little trade before I can make some credits." 

     The General raised his eyebrow at the Twi'lek; she was more intelligent than she looked. Hux contemplated this for a moment before speaking. He needed those coordinates as soon as possible. 

     "Alright, you have until the end of the day to make the shipment," Hux explained to her as he made a step closer to the holovid. "If the intel is accurate, then we shall continue this trade. If it is not, then you will have more than a loss of an income to worry about." 

     The transmission ended. More important tasks had to be attended to, as he waited to see if the Twi'lek would make good on her word. She seemed to work fast because it was only several hours later when her cargo ship arrived. 

     When Hux got to the landing bay everything was already being unloaded. A couple stormtroopers were checking out the cargo that had already been placed down. Tann'teska was standing by her ship with two stormtroopers by her side. They had their blasters out to make sure she wasn't going to attempt anything. She handed Hux a data chip, which supposedly held the coordinates of the Resistance. Once it was confirmed that their location was an actual planet, Tann'teska left after scheduling her next delivery. Hux made sure that they could track her ship should it prove to be a false lead. He turned to address Captain Zeroes. 

     "I want some scouts on route to Dathomir within the hour," he ordered the Captain. "I want them to avoid detection and to report their numbers." 

     "Right away General," the Captain replied. 

     "General, remember Supreme Leader's orders," KR-1 advised. "You should refrain from sending anyone before hearing how he would like to proceed." 

     "There is no time to wait on someone too caught up in their family drama," Hux countered turning to face the android, "and I do not need any advice from a worthless bucket of bolts." 

     Hux walked away, and KR-1 started typing on its datapad. It wasn't long before he got an urgent message from the Supreme Leader to meet with him. He looked up after reading the message, and if looks could kill then the android would no longer be Hux's problem.  

     When he entered the throne room, he turned and saw KR-1 standing still outside, right before the doors closed. Hux turned to face Kylo Ren and prepared what he was going to say. 

     "Supreme Lead-" Hux began to address him. 

     "How many times must I tell you to wait for my orders for all matters concerning the Resistance?!" Kylo Ren roared. 

     "I needed to make a move quickly. I didn’t have time to wait for your-"The General started to explain before he was harshly thrown face first onto the ground. He attempted to stand back up but was forced to the ground again. He was sure that his nose was bleeding, and there were waves of pain coming from his right cheek.  

     "I do not appreciate you constantly undermining me," Kylo Ren asserted, in a serious tone. "They will probably be alerted we know where they are, if we send those scouts, and they'll escape our grasp before we even enter the Outer Rim." 

     Kylo Ren took out his datapad and began typing. 

     "Captain Zeroes will send a couple of troops to act as people wanting to join their cause. They will contact you on a secure channel whenever the Resistance relocates, and you  _will_ wait for my orders," Ren commanded, looking Hux dead in the eyes "Is that clear?" 

     "Of course, Supreme Leader," Hux answered, trying to contain the amount of detest he had for the man. He was dismissed and walked out, managing to appear as cool as a dead star.  

     The doors opened, and KR-1 was still standing outside waiting for Hux. The General gave it another death stare before making his way to his quarters. When he entered his room, he went straight to the refresher and took out a medical kit. KR-1 removed its helmet and stood right outside the refresher. Hux cleaned the blood from his nose and looked at the android through the mirror. 

     "I hope you are pleased with yourself," Hux told it.  

     "I imagine this happens often," KR-1 stated and was returned with silence. The android saw Hux pick up some ointment to apply to his bruise that had formed. It looked as dreadful as it felt. "I can help with that if you would like." 

     Hux didn't bother to hide his surprise to the android's offer. It was almost as if KR-1 truly felt responsible for Alerting Ren when it did. It appeared like the android was trying to make up for the injury.  

     "I think you've helped enough for one day," Hux answered back. 

     KR-1 stepped into the refresher, which caused the General to sigh. He handed the ointment to the android. It removed its glove and began applying the ointment to Hux's cheek, and he found its touch to be rather gentle. Hux tried to look anywhere else but the machine in front of him. 

     "Why do you not like the Supreme Leader?" KR-1 asked, and Hux directed his gaze to it. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to work together with him?" 

     "Let's see, he doesn't always think things through, he has a tendency of letting personal matters get in the way, he has no control over his petty emotions, and he often damages equipment during his tantrums," Hux began to rant. "He only got to where he is because of his special force abilities. He didn't have to work hard or struggle to prove his worth in this miserable galaxy." 

     "Is that what you did?" KR-1 asked him. 

     "It wasn't easy becoming the youngest general," Hux responded.  

     KR-1 finished applying the ointment and put its glove back on. 

     "Does my face bother you then?" The android inquired. The question caught Hux off guard, and he wasn't entirely sure how to answer. Sure, there were similarities to Kylo Ren's face, but it never really irritated him. 

     "There are some key features missing, so it's not really his face that I'm looking at," he said slowly. "No, it doesn't bother me." 

     "I'm sorry," KR-1 whispered. Hux's eyes widened in shock and found himself at a loss for words. 

      _Does it_ _actually feel_ _remorse? Maybe...I shouldn't be too harsh towards it._  

     KR-1 gave the ointment back to Hux and went back out to the room. Hux briefly placed his fingers on his cheek where the android had touched him.  

     The android's touch was surprisingly softer than he expected. There was also something else about it too. Like it was an actual person's fingers, but the contact had been too brief to make a proper assessment. 

     Hux heard a meow coming from the other room and  began putting the medical supplies back where they came from. KR-1 looked from the cat, who was rubbing herself along its leg,to Hux. It put its mask back on, andthe two of them left the room and headed back to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta, [reyisaspacegay](http://reyisaspacegay.tumblr.com/), for their amazing help!
> 
> I took a line from _Detroit: Become Human_ but had to change a word since it's most likely not in their vocabulary, but I wonder if anyone caught it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyee managed to complete it this weekend. Was going to add more, but I decided to push it back to next chapter. Which could move a certain thing back a chapter as well, which is good for me in terms of making it feel like a slow burn. Who knows the stars might align for you guys ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Enjoy!

     It was another day on the Supremacy, and it was just business as usual on the bridge for Hux. During the past several days, he had found that he had grown accustomed to KR-1 always being by his side. There were even times where Hux had found KR-1 to be useful. KR-1 would sometimes offer a piece of advice, which Hux would disregard only to make use of it later. If Hux was being honest with himself, he would say that KR-1 was the closest thing he had to a friend. Hux didn't care much about making friends, for it was nothing but a waste of time. Not to mention that people only appeared to be friendly with each other in order to benefit in some way. He didn't know why he felt this way towards the machine, maybe it was because the android didn't appear to be like those people at all.  

     The evening rolled around, and Hux and KR-1 made their way to Hux's office. The minutes ticked by, and Hux was so engrossed in his work that he forgot about the android until a mask was suddenly dropped onto his desk. Hux looked up with wide eyes and felt slightly irritated that he was being interrupted. KR-1's eyebrows were furrowed as if it was annoyed about something, and Hux raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

     "You don't have to put things on my desk to get my attention you know," Hux stated. He looked down at his datapad. A second later, he looked back up to KR-1, who still looked annoyed. "Did you need something?" 

     "You haven't eaten much today," the android informed the General. Hux sighed at this. 

     "We've been through this before. Look, my rank as General comes with numerous responsibilities, which often make it difficult to find the time to eat and sleep," Hux informed KR-1. "I have too many reports to look over, so I can't just get up and go get food." 

     Upon hearing this, KR-1 walked out of the office without so much as a word. Hux just sat there, feeling surprised and even more confused. Never had the android ever left his side without being ordered to by Ren, and Hux did not know what to do. He tried to get back to work, but his mind kept wandering back to KR-1's sudden disappearance.  

      _Where does it think it's going?_ _Leave it to Ren to create such an odd thing_ _._  

     A few minutes passed before KR-1 came back, and it carried a tray of food. It placed the food right in front of Hux, and Hux felt his stomach rumble at the smell of it. The meal consisted of nerf steak, a couple pieces of fruit, and some potatoes. It wasn't the best of meals, but it was better than what the stormtroopers and other low-ranking officers ate. Hux looked back up at KR-1. 

     "I looked up all the information the First Order has on the human body, so I am aware of what your body needs to function," KR-1 informed him. Hux saw that there was a hint of concern in the android's eyes. "Eat." 

     Hux didn't like to be told what to do when it regarded insignificant matters such as this, but he picked up the fork and took a bite. He found that the taste was passable. He took a couple more bites but had to prevent himself from consuming it too quickly, lest he be sick. Hux noticed that KR-1 was watching him eat. A curious thought entered Hux's head. 

     "Are you able to taste?" Hux inquired. From what he had observed, the android possessed an artificial tongue. KR-1 just stared at him with a look of confusion on its face. 

     "I am aware that I have the ability to analyze objects such as food to detect the nutrients and chemicals that are in it," KR-1 told him. 

     "Yes, but can you  _taste_? Can you sense if it's sweet, salty, sour, rancid, tart?" Hux asked. All he got in response was a shrug, so Hux cut up a small piece of meat and offered it to KR-1. KR-1 took it and placed the meat into its mouth. 

     "Contains protein, small levels of saturated and unsaturated fat, and about 40% water," KR-1 told Hux, who wasn't pleased with the answer. 

     "Okay, but do you feel a sensation on your tongue from the juices or the seasoning?" The General questioned further. The android just tilted its head at the question, and Hux just sighed. "I don't really know how to best describe it. Forget it." 

     "I don't fully understand what you mean, but I suppose I can't experience taste like humans can," KR-1 said. It furrowed its eyebrows again as if it wasn't satisfied with the results. After a few seconds, KR-1 took a piece of fruit from the plate much to Hux's annoyance. The android put the piece of food into its mouth and frowned again, suggesting it failed to taste the fruit. KR-1 moved over to the corner of the office and pouted, which caused Hux to roll his eyes. 

     A couple of hours went by, and they left the office and headed towards Hux's quarters. Hux would have stayed longer if KR-1 hadn't insisted on him retiring for the night. He was still getting used to someone constantly monitoring his welfare and hadn't decided if he liked it yet.  

     They entered the room, and Hux got ready for bed. Before he got into bed, he went over to Millicent, who was lying on the floor with her belly facing up. Hux rubbed her belly, and Millicent grabbed his hand with her mouth and started biting it playfully while her legs kicked against his forearm. Hux smiled and pulled his arm out of her grasp. He then filled up her water bowl and gave Millicent some treats. Hux laid down on the bed and threw the covers over himself. He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. 

     "Goodnight, Hux," KR-1 told Hux. That caught the General off guard. 

     "Goodnight," Hux said slowly. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~~\----------------------------~~

 

      _The sun_ _was_ _shining, and there_ _were_ _only a few clouds in sight. Hux_ _wa_ _s lying in a field of grass and close_ _d_ _his eyes_ _to_ _enjoy_ _the breeze. He fe_ _lt_ _calmer than he ever ha_ _d_ _,_ _as if there_ _wa_ _s no First Order or Resistance to concern himself with. The sun was starting to set, and pink and orange colored the sky. Hux look_ _ed_ _over to his side and s_ _aw that_ _KR-1_ _was lying_ _right_ _beside him. The android_ _was_ _looking at him with_ _a bright smile_ _,_ _and_ _a set of_ _eyes full of life. KR-1 beg_ _an_ _talking about their plans for tomorrow, but Hux_ _wa_ _s only half-paying attention. He notice_ _d_ _that they_ _we_ _re wearing civilian clothes instead of their uniforms. KR-1 reache_ _d_ _out to Hux and comb_ _ed_ _its hand through Hux's hair_ _,_ _which ha_ _d_ _gotten longer. The hand eventually move_ _d_ _towards Hux's cheek, and he c_ _ould_ _feel it brush_ _up against his beard. Hux f_ _ound_ _the touch_ _to be_ _rather soft._  

Hux abruptly woke up from his dream and felt something on his cheek. Just as he felt whatever it was about to lift itself from his face, Hux quickly put his hand on it to keep it from moving. He had the lights turn on at a dim setting and looked at the offender. It was KR-1, who looked at him like a child would when they got caught doing something they knew they shouldn't have. Hux sat up to address the android. 

     "What in the galaxy do you think you are doing?" questioned Hux, his eyes glaring at the android. KR-1 tried to pull away, but Hux wouldn't let him. 

     "I was just checking to see how the bruise on your cheek was doing," the guilty android answered, but Hux sensed that it was a lie. "It seems to be healing up nicely." 

     Hux rolled his eyes at the comment, he took the opportunity to observe how KR-1's hand felt against his skin. It felt warm as if it were an actual hand touching his face, and the artificial skin not feeling too rough at all.  Hux felt his face heat up and hoped that he wasn't blushing, or that KR-1 hadn't noticed. He released the hand, and KR-1 retracted it quickly, moving over to the small couch.  

     "Please refrain from touching me while I sleep," Hux told the android, his tone a bit harsher than he intended it to be.  

     "I'm sorry," KR-1 said as it looked down in shame. Hux felt a little sorry for the thing. 

     "It's quite all right," the General said in a softer voice. He turned the lights back off and went back to sleep. 

~~\-------------------------------~~

 

     Throughout the next morning, Hux tried to avoid any eye contact with the android. He tried to forget about the night before, because he felt that if he thought about how tender KR-1's fingers were or how he could still feel how warm and soft its hand was even now, he would blush in front of the other officers. Of course, the General's attempts didn't go unnoticed by the machine. It was about midday when KR-1 decided to confront him. 

     "Hux, I get the feeling that you are trying to avoid me," KR-1 stated. Hux didn't bother to look up from his datapad. 

     "You are to call me by my rank while we are in public," the General insisted. KR-1 moved in front of Hux, and at that point, Hux finally looked at it. 

     "Have I done something wrong?" KR-1 asked. Hux only stared at him. "If I have upset you, then I would like to know so that I can correct my mistake." 

     Before Hux could answer, an officer came up to him with a report on the status of the spies. It seemed that they had finally made contact with the Resistance and would depart in a couple of days. Hux allowed himself to smile for a second. He told the officer to alert him of future updates as soon as they become known and turned back to the android. 

     "I plan on informing the Supreme Leader in a moment, so there's no need to nag me," Hux informed KR-1. 

     "I wasn't going to say anything, General," the android told him. "I trust you." 

     The General was surprised to hear this from a machine that only took orders from Ren himself, but he continued with his daily tasks until it was time for him to retire.  

     On their way back, Hux noticed that KR-1 stopped walking, so he did as well. He looked to the android for an answer. 

     "Why are you doing this?" KR-1 questioned. "Why do all this work for the First Order?" 

     "Are you questioning the First Order, droid?" Hux asked in return. He couldn't believe the audacity of the thing. "Are you becoming defective?" 

_I_ _would think that_   _Ren would be more capable_ _of_ _creating droids loyal to the First Order._  

"No, of course not, I'm just curious about what drives you personally," KR-1 said, its tone was defensive. "I would never betray my master." 

     Hux sighed and walked over to a viewport. He motioned KR-1 over and directed his gaze to the distant stars. 

     "Do you know what I feel when I look at all of this?" the General asked rhetorically. "I sense that there is nothing but potential. The potential to grow and put order to all this chaos." 

     The General stayed silent for a while. 

     "What do you sense when you observe it all?" Hux couldn't help but inquire. He didn't know why he was so curious about what the android was capable of perceiving. KR-1 put its hand on the glass and gave no reply for a few minutes. 

    "Emptiness," was all KR-1 said. Hux raised his eyebrows at the android and continued to walk to his quarters. He looked back and saw that KR-1 was still standing there with its hand on the glass and head lowered. Hux cleared his throat, and KR-1 stopped what it was doing and sauntered over to Hux. It was a silent walk back to Hux's quarters. 

~~\-------------------------------~~

 

      _Hux was back in the field of grass, but when he looked ove_ _r, there was no one there. Hux felt a sense of dread wash over him, and as he sat up the scenery changed. He was o_ _n the S_ _upremacy, and there was not a soul in sight. He had_ _an urge_ _to find KR-1, but each corridor he checked only amplified the fear he felt._ _Hux_ _thought_ _that maybe the_ _android_ _co_ _ul_ _d_ _b_ _e_ _i_ _n_ _hi_ _s_ _r_ _oom_ _,_ _s_ _o_ _H_ _u_ _x_ _tri_ _e_ _d_ _t_ _o_ _make his way there. The ship felt like a maze, but he finally reached his room. The doors opened, and Hux smiled at the figure standing there. His smile fell when the figure revealed itself to be_ _Kylo_ _Ren. Ren's face_ _was contorted with rage and a hint of twisted amusement_ _._ _The lightsaber_ _ignited_ _in Ren's hand_ _, and he charged at Hux while raising his arm to swing at him_ _—_  

Hux awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He sat up and rested his head in his hands, and his body shook a little  

      _It was only a nightmare, don't get so worked up about it_  

     Hux still felt a bit uneasy, but he also felt a little confused about why he would have this kind of dream in the first place. Dreaming of Ren attacking him was nothing new, but he had no idea as to why he was so concerned about the android. When he thought about it, the dream from before made no sense either. He tried telling himself that the machine meant nothing to him and to forget about the images he saw while he slept. He was so deep in thought that he didn't seem to notice that KR-1 had approached him. 

     "Is everything all right?" KR-1 inquired. The General was startled when KR-1 suddenly spoke. Even in the dark Hux could see that there was a look of concern on its face. 

     "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare," Hux reassured the android. He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Hux then felt fingers comb through his hair and opened his eyes. 

     "What are you doing?" Hux asked, not bother to hide his annoyance. 

     "I was hoping to relax you so that it would be easier for to fall back asleep," KR-1 responded, he stopped his movements. Hux shook his head. 

     "No, it's fine you can continue if you like, K," Hux told KR-1, he felt the fingers return to his hair. The slow rhythm of the fingers through his hair felt nice, and Hux couldn't remember the last time he felt this peaceful. It had been years since anyone had brought him any level of comfort.  A wave of exhaustion hit Hux, and he quickly fell back asleep. As he drifted off, he heard the faint beeping of a datapad coming from the small living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like there's not a whole lot of plot, it's just some bonding time, oop :P. Special thanks for [ reyisaspacegay](http://reyisaspacegay.tumblr.com/) for beta reading :D. Guess I should add my tumblr huh? [ Saurix5](http://saurix5.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Time flies by so quickly. Enjoy!

     Hux woke up to the sounds of people talking, and one of the voices sounded angry. He got out of bed and walked towards the source of the noise. 

     “—placed, then I suggest you do what you’re ordered to do correctly,” said the displeased voice. It sounded like Ren’s voice. 

     “Yes, master, it won’t happen again,” replied KR. 

     The conversation ended, and KR placed the datapad down. Hux cleared his throat, which alerted KR to his presence. 

     “What was that about?” Hux inquired. The android refused to make eye contact with him. “K, look at me. Why was Ren more disgruntled than usual?” 

     It took a few moments for KR to make eye contact with Hux. He almost looked dejected. 

     “Master Ren was not happy that I failed to deliver the report on time,” KR admitted, his facial expression blank. “Neither did I make it detailed enough.” 

     “Why were you late in submitting your report?” Hux questioned, slightly concerned if KR was becoming a bit defective. 

     KR only shrugged in response and looked away. Hux sighed and got ready for the day. Whatever the reason was, Hux thought that it would be a shame if the android was taken away for one mistake. Then again, it would solve his current problems. 

     They left the room and headed to the bridge, but when they turned a corner, Hux noticed something down the corridor. As he got closer, he saw that it was two BB-9E droids. It looked like one was intimidating the other but backed off a bit when Hux and KR approached them.  

     “What is going on here?” Hux questioned, eyeing them suspiciously. 

     One BB unit, which was terrorizing the other, emitted a series of beeps. Hux understood it to be saying that it had seen the other droid wandering around the halls in a suspicious manner.  

     The other BB-9E beeped hastily in response, saying that it had fulfilled its current tasks and was looking for a nearby officer to give it more orders. 

     Hux raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. He looked over to KR, who seemed to be staring at him. 

     “What?” Hux asked KR. 

     “You understand Binary?” KR asked back, a hint of excitement in his tone. 

     “Of course. What kind of general would I be if couldn’t?” he asked. Hux knew about ten languages and prided himself on his ability to quickly learn them. However, the one that he seemed incapable of learning was Shyriiwook. He refused to admit it. He turned his attention back to the two droids. “Go to the personnel working with transmissions and see if they need help. You might be more capable at intercepting messages from the Resistance, and you can escort this droid there and make sure it doesn’t wander somewhere it doesn’t need to be.” 

     The two droids beeped in affirmation and rolled away. 

     Hux continued his walk to the bridge but stopped when he noticed KR wasn’t following. He turned around and saw the android staring at the floor. It was hard to tell because of the mask, but he seemed deep in thought before looking up at Hux. 

     “General, may I ask you a question?” KR said. Hux nodded in response. “Why are you in the First Order?” 

     “Not this again,” Hux said, annoyed with the question. “I told you, the galaxy is full of chaos and needs someone with the will to do what it takes to bring order.” 

     “But shouldn’t it be more important to make sure your own life has order rather than a whole galaxy?” KR questioned further. Hux just stood there and was glad that no one was around to hear their conversation. 

     “My life is already in order. I have been raised to do what the Empire was unable to accomplish, so I will do just that,” Hux informed him. He tried to resume their trek to the bridge, but KR stopped him. 

     “But don’t you ever wonder if there’s more to life than this?” the android inquired, taking off his mask. “That maybe there’s a possibility to be more than what others ordered you to be?” 

     Hux just stood there unable to answer KR. His behavior began to worry Hux a bit. 

      _Wait, when did I start referring to this android as a “he?"_

     “Why are you asking me these questions?” Hux asked him.  

     “I’m curious if there’s a future beyond this, for me,” KR confessed, a pitiful look on his face. “Or am I just to be deactivated once I fulfill my orders?” 

     KR gave the impression that he was worried about being switched off, almost like he dreaded death. Hux began to wonder if maybe androids could indeed experience emotions, such as fear. He placed a hand on KR’s shoulder as a sympathetic gesture. 

     “You are a decent droid. The 'Supreme Leader'will no doubt see your usefulness and keep you around for a long time,” Hux told him, in what he believed was a comforting way.  

     KR frowned and shrugged off Hux’s hand. He placed his mask back on and made his way towards the bridge. If he was going to start having these moods, then Hux didn’t know if he could handle two Rens. 

     They didn’t say much to each other throughout the day, and it kind of worried Hux. It wasn’t like Hux was overly concerned for the android, but he noticed that KR seemed a bit off. His thoughts went back to what KR had been asking. He’d never come across a droid that questioned its purpose in life. 

     Hux began to think about his own purpose. He had been raised under a strict roof and taught to give his life to the First Order’s cause. All he wanted to do was prove everyone who underestimated him wrong. Nothing mattered more than proving his worth and rising through the ranks. Hux had never considered what his life could have been like if he had been given a choice to follow a different path. 

     History was always a fascinating subject for Hux during his years at the academy. Of course, most of what he read about was the past glory of the Empire and people like Grand Admiral Thrawn. He remembered that he had wanted to be like General Tarkin when he grew up. Perhaps, if things had been different, maybe he would have been a historian of some kind. 

     Even if he wanted to leave, it was too late. 

~~\----------------~~

     The day felt like it dragged on. There was not much to report, and Hux was hoping to hear back from the infiltrators. He needed to be patient as always.  

     Hux would sometimes glance over at KR, and he wished that there wasn’t a mask hiding his face. Hux would never admit to himself that he preferred how personal his conversations felt whenever he talked to KR without the silly thing on. 

     When they finally returned to Hux’s quarters, hours after his shift ended, Hux got ready for bed. Hux saw KR sitting on the couch with his mask beside him, and his eyes were closed. 

     Millicent was trying to fit her body into the helmet, and Hux rolled his eyes. 

     "What are you doing?" Hux asked, confused. 

     "I'm going to power myself down for the night," KR replied, not opening his eyes. 

     "Okay, and why?" he interrogated further. It was about time that Hux found out why the android had been behaving so bizarrely all day. "You have been acting very strange today. Is there something wrong with your programming?" 

     KR opened his eyes and frowned as he stared at Hux. 

     "No, there isn't anything wrong with my programming," he informed the general, directing his gaze towards Millicent. "I'm powering myself down tonight because I want to see if I will see images in my head like you do." 

     Hux felt his eyes widen. 

     Images in his head? Like a dream? 

     Now Hux was even more perplexed as to why a machine was not only getting a tad bit philosophical but also trying to dream like organics. 

     "So, like a dream? May I ask why?" Hux questioned.

     KR started to fiddle with his gloves. 

     "I just want to see what they are like and what kind I would see," he replied, refusing to meet Hux's gaze.  

     "What about your report to Ren?" Hux asked, thinking it shouldn't be his concern whether it got submitted or not. 

     "I already sent it," KR informed him. "Goodnight, General" 

     Hux sighed and got into bed. As he lay there, he thought about KR. It seemed unlikely, but it was as if the android wanted to be human. The idea was preposterous, for Hux was not aware of any accounts of a droid desiring to be something else. But KR's concern about a droid's version of death, life outside taking orders, and wanting to dream all pointed towards him having consciousness. 

     Hux shook his head, for it was not possible. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  

~~\------------------------~~

     When Hux woke up the next morning, he stepped foot in the living area only to find that KR was still asleep. For a couple of minutes, Hux didn't move. He didn't really know what he should do. Hux could try and wake the android up, but there might have been some sort of timer set to wake him.  

     Hux figured that if KR wasn't awake by the time he finished with his shower, then he would wake up the android himself. He entered the refresher and got undressed. 

     As the warmth of the water spread across Hux's body, he thought about how KR was still in sleep mode. A thought entered his mind: if the android was still powered down when Hux finished with his shower, then he could take the time to permanently shut KR off.  

     It was a decent plan. He could mess with the machine internally, which would have it removed from his presence. Hux could claim that the android's malfunction was due to going into sleep mode. If Ren didn't believe him, then accessing the memory files would prove his case. Ren would only make a new one to follow the general around, but it would be quite some time especially if Ren saw how the previous one had behaved. 

     Hux smiled at the opportunity that had presented itself to him. All he needed to do was make sure the technicians wouldn't notice that KR had been purposely sabotaged. He tried to finish his shower as quickly as he could. 

     When Hux left the refresher, he saw that KR was still powered down. He got dressed and went over and placed his hands on KR’s back. 

     Hux took in a deep breath before exhaling and started to look for an opening into the internal workings of KR.  

     He stuck his hand underneath the android's clothes and traced his fingers down the back. He didn’t find anything, but Hux did notice the warmth emanating from his body. The skin felt smooth, and he wondered what it would feel like to caress his back as it flexed. Hux immediately banished those thoughts and tried to look elsewhere. 

     The next obvious area to search would be the torso. Hux didn't know why, but he couldn't help but blush at the thought of it. He opted to do that last if needed and looked around KR's head. His fingers wove through the synthetic hair, and Hux noted the silky texture and slightly wished he was doing this under different circumstances. Hux shook his head. He had no time to be thinking these things. 

     Hux stopped what he was doing and looked at KR's resting face. The android looked almost peaceful. A twinge of guilt formed in Hux, but he wasn’t sure why. He realized that it wasn't KR's fault that he was created and ordered to follow Hux around. He moved his hands to the android’s cheeks. Hux looked over at Millicent, who was staring at him with what he perceived to be judgmental eyes, and he turned his attention back to the android. 

     KR’s resting face looked peaceful, and Hux sighed. He had never been concerned about having anyone killed— not even his own father— so this android’s life shouldn’t matter much to him either. 

      _This is a_ _machine,_ _so it shouldn’t even be considered killing._  

Hux rested his forehead on KR’s head. 

     “Hux?” a voice suddenly questioned. Hux quickly reeled his head back and stared at KR, whose eyes were now open. “What are you doing? 

     “Nothing! You hadn’t woken up yet, so I thought I should check on you,” Hux exclaimed, releasing KR’s face. 

     “I had set a timer for my body to power back up, so there was no need to worry,” he informed Hux, a small smile appearing on his face. “Thank you for the concern.” 

     The smile on KR’s lips disappeared as he looked down at his hands. Hux noticed the disappointment. 

     “I assume nothing happened?” Hux asked, already knowing the answer. KR shook his head in response. “Why are you doing this? Asking these questions? It’s like you’re trying to become human.” 

     “I am,” KR stated. Hux raised his eyebrow at the android. 

     “Why?” he inquired. It was an odd thing to aspire to be. 

     “I just feel like there’s more freedom in being human,” KR confessed. 

      _So, he “feels” now?_  

     “Not really,” the general muttered, but KR must have heard because he looked at Hux. “Look, whether or not you can dream isn’t going to change what you are. I imagine it would take a lot more than that.” 

     “Like what?” he questioned, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

     “I...I’m the wrong person to ask,” Hux told him. He expected more disappointment, but KR looked more determined than anything. 

     “You’re right; there’s more to it than this!” KR declared, grabbing Hux’s hand. He leaned closer to Hux, who blushed. “Do you think you can help me?” 

     They were inches apart, and Hux could feel his entire face heat up. Hux stared at those dark pinkish red lips and fought the sudden urge to close the gap between them. Before he could say anything, his datapad beeped.  

     Hux immediately got up and went over to see who was messaging him. It was an order from Kylo to meet with him. The message didn’t elaborate any further, and Hux rolled his eyes. 

    The two left Hux’s quarters and made their way to the throne room. After they entered the room, KR knelt, but Hux remained standing.  

     “Supreme Leader,” Hux addressed him, his face neutral.  

     “General, the uprisings in the Trinith system have been squashed,” Kylo informed him, getting straight to the point. “We are going to install a new leader to manage the system. I want you to go and meet with them.” 

     “Is there anything specific you would like to be negotiated?” Hux inquired. 

     “I want their allegiance as well as a steady supply of resources,” he stated. It was the usual thing the First Order demanded of their conquered territories. Kylo was silent for a moment as if he was contemplating something. “Also, I would like to bring back the breeding of the Trinthan prowlers.” 

     Hux was shocked at hearing the demand, but he didn’t let it show. 

     “Trinthan prowlers? As good as their hunting may be, their savage behavior causes them to attack non-targets, like our own troopers,” Hux warned. He didn’t want to lose troops to another chaotic beast. “No one is able to train those things properly.” 

     “Then you better come up with some suitable techniques,  _General_ ,” Kylo ordered. He turned his attention toward KR. “I want to speak with him alone.” 

     KR nodded and left the throne room. When the doors closed, Hux began to wonder what he could have possibly have done wrong. 

     “General Hux, I have heard some reports that you and the android have gotten quite close,” Kylo said.  

     “Oh, please, the only close relationship we have with each other is the short distance between us,” Hux informed him, wondering where Kylo was going with this. 

     Kylo raised his hand, and Hux felt a sharp, throbbing pain in his head. He knew that he was being probed and tried to resist it as best he could. However, it seemed that Kylo had found what he was looking for; he had an amused look on his face. 

     “Really, General? He is only a machine, yet it almost seems fitting for someone like you,” Kylo said. His face turned back to a neutral expression. “Now go.” 

     Hux nodded and started to walk towards the doors. 

     “Oh, and General, don’t let yourself get distracted. It won’t end well,” Kylo cautioned. Hux didn’t say anything and left. 

     As Hux went to prepare for his new mission, he stole a glance at KR. He had no idea what Kylo had been talking about. He would not allow himself to be distracted by an android any time soon.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I just want them to kiss already. Thanks to [reyisaspacegay ](http://reyisaspacegay.tumblr.com/) for beta reading once again! Thanks to [gefionne](http://gefionne.tumblr.com/) for her help as well!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://saurix5.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this chapter to be as long as it is, but it happens. lol  
> TAGS ADDED: Blow Jobs, Virgin Hux, Android Wanting to be Human (which I should have added last time), and Minor Injuries. These ones appear in this chapter, but there is anything else I missed, let me know!
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Chapter 5 

     It all had happened very fast, and at first, Hux had no idea what had occurred. On their way back from the meeting with the leader of Trinith, he had heard some shouting from a couple of stormtroopers, and someone had pushed him to the ground. It wasn’t until the pain had set in that Hux had realized that he had been shot with a blaster. 

     Hux looked up and noticed KR hovering over him as if he was acting as a shield. Hux looked over and saw a man being restrained. KR helped him up, and he gripped his shoulder but kept a stoic look on his face. He walked up to the man, and they stared at each other. 

     “What are your orders, General?” one of the stormtroopers asked. The man stopped struggling, and Hux noticed that he had a raggedy appearance. 

     “What do you have to say in your defense?” Hux questioned. The man only spat on Hux’s uniform, and Hux glowered at him. “The death penalty should suffice.” 

     Hux turned on his heel and made his way to his ship. When he got on board, he sat down, and KR set down next to him removing his mask. Hux looked at his wound; it looked bad.  

      _Kriffing_ _hell._  

Hux would have to go to medbay to get it patched up. He wished he could say that he was getting used to the pain, but it felt like it was getting worse.  

     “I’m sorry,” KR apologized. Hux jerked his head to look at the android. KR had downcast eyes and a pout on his face. 

     “Why are you sorry?” Hux asked. Whenever he tried to look at KR in the eyes, the android would avoid his gaze. “Look at me.” 

     KR slowly looked at Hux then immediately directed his gaze to Hux’s shoulder. 

     “You’re hurt, and it’s my fault. I tried to get you out of the way, but I wasn’t fast enough,” the android told him. 

     “There’s no need to blame yourself. You did your best, and I’m fortunate that the wound isn’t life-threatening,” Hux said. KR finally looked a little less glum, which pleased Hux. KR gave him a small smile, and Hux couldn’t help but find it kind of cute. He really needed to stop having these thoughts. 

     When the ship boarded the Supremacy, and Hux was reminded of the searing hot pain. He got off the ship and went straight toward the medbay, much to KR’s insistence. They walked with a fast pace so that Hux could get back to his duties as soon as possible. A modulated voice piped up. 

     “General, I know your nerve fibers are sending signals to your brain to let you know that something is wrong with your body,” KR began, out of nowhere. Hux felt a bit confused as to where he was going with this. “But how would you best describe the sensations?” 

     “Really?” Hux sighed. Of course, KR would use this opportunity to gather more information. “I don’t know how to explain feeling of pain other than that it hurts. It’s intense and feels slightly different based on what’s causing it. A lot of times, it makes you want to stay still and curl up in a ball. It’s hard to describe it, you just  _feel_ it.” 

     They got to the medbay, and Hux sat down while a medical droid immediately rushed over to attend to him. 

     “Please remove your shirt, General” the droid requested. 

     Hux began to remove his coat while it went to fetch some medical supplies. After the jacket had been stripped off, Hux felt the cool air hit his bare chest. He noticed KR standing next to him and suddenly became hyperaware of his semi-nakedness. He still had no idea if it was a good thing that KR was wearing a mask or not. 

     The medical droid came back, but before it could do anything, KR snatched the supplies out of its hands.  

     “Excuse me! I need to tend to the general’s wound!” exclaimed the droid. It tried to get the supplies back, but KR would give them up. 

     “K, give it back the supplies back to the medical droid!” Hux demanded. He mentally chastised himself for using such an informal name in public. Thankfully there were no officers around. 

     “No, I want to do it,” he told Hux. He sat down next to Hux and took off his mask. 

     Hux sighed and dismissed the medical droid. Hux flinched when KR started to clean the injury. 

     “Sorry,” KR murmured. 

     “It’s fine,” Hux assured him. The stinging pain caused him to grimace as more alcohol was applied. KR then got some bacta gel and started to spread it across the wound. His touch was gentle like last time. It didn’t take him that long to apply the gel, and Hux carefully started to put his jacket back on once KR was done. 

     “Hux, I mean General, I feel like I’m broken,” KR said, suddenly. Hux raised his eyebrow, for the statement came out of nowhere. 

     “What makes you think that?” he questioned. 

     “It’s just that...There is something going on with my circuits. The best I can describe it is that there is a strange, uh, sensation,” KR began. He motioned to his chest. “It’s has been occurring around this area for some time now. I think my wires are on the fritz, but my diagnostics haven’t reported any malfunctions.” 

     “Okay, you might need to bring it to the attention of a technician or maybe Ren” Hux said. 

     A concerned look appeared on KR’s face.  

     “But what if they can’t figure out what’s wrong with me? What if I need to be replaced?” the android asked, desperation in his voice. 

     Hux could see how upset this was making the poor android. He placed his hands on KR’s shoulders. 

     “Listen, I doubt it’s anything serious. If it has started fairly recently, then do you have any idea what could have caused it?” Hux inquired. It took a moment for KR to come up with a response. 

     “Well, it would happen periodically but started to become more frequent. Especially when...” KR said, trailing off. 

     “When?” Hux asked, impatiently. KR directed his gaze to the floor. 

     “Well, um, whenever I think of you,” he said. Hux felt himself much to his annoyance blushed, but KR continued. “The feeling really intensified when I woke up from sleep mode, and your face was so close to mine. Did you know that you have pleasant eyes?” 

     “Oh... _oh,”_ Hux replied. The room suddenly felt like it was as hot as a desert. 

     KR looked up at Hux, and Hux was sure that his face was a deep shade of red. He had an idea as to what the android was referring to but couldn’t say for sure since he had never experienced them himself. Hux tried to find the best way to explain it. 

     “Well...I’m not an expert, but some might consider it ‘love,’” Hux said, hesitantly.  

     Neither of them said anything for several seconds. Hux noticed that KR looked as if he had some sort of revelation. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his face, and before Hux knew what was happening, KR’s lips met his. 

     It took a couple of seconds for Hux to process what was happening, and when he did, he knew that he needed to pull away from this unnecessary contact. Instead, he kissed back and savored the feeling of KR’s lips. 

     The kiss lacked any urgency, in fact, it was gentle, just like KR had always been in the past. His lips were warm and soft. 

      _This is...pleasant._  

     Hux would have liked for the moment to have lasted longer, but he remembered where they were. Hux pulled away and looked around the medbay. Fortunately for him, there was no one else around except for a couple of medical droids. He turned around and saw that KR had a pout on his face. 

     “This isn’t the place for this,” Hux said, looking around again. The medical droids didn’t seem to be paying them any mind. “I need to get back to the bridge. We’ll discuss this later.” 

     KR nodded as Hux stood up. They left the medbay, and Hux continued with his shift. 

~~\------------------------------~~

     “Can we head back now?” KR asked. It was the fifth time Hux was asked that question, and he placed the datapad down and rubbed his temples. 

     “What have I told you?” Hux asked, in reply. 

     “That we’ll leave when your reports are finished,” KR answered, begrudgingly.  

     “That’s right,” Hux said. 

     KR crossed his arms and turned his head toward the door. To Hux, he looked a bit childish, and the mask didn’t help. Hux picked up his datapad and continued to work on the last report.  

     After a couple of minutes, Hux started hearing strange noises coming from KR’s direction. It was extremely distracting. 

     “Will you stop that!” Hux demanded. He didn’t bother looking at the android. 

     “You said we would talk about it in your quarters, and it’s taking forever!” KR declared, in irritation. 

     “I know just be patient, will you? I’m almost done with the last one,” Hux said. KR huffed in response. 

     Hux finished looking over what he had written and submitted the report. He got up out of his chair and left his office with KR following close behind. When they entered his room, Hux removed his coat. 

     “Hux—” KR tried to talk to Hux, but Hux retreated to the refresher. Hux heard a frustrated groan before the door closed behind him. He went over to the sink and splashed some water over his face. He then dried himself with a small towel. Hux grabbed the sides of the sink and stared at his reflection.  

     His hair was slightly disheveled, and he looked a bit exhausted. His eyes moved down towards his lips. There was no evidence of what had happened earlier, but he could still feel the sensation of KR’s lips on his. It wasn’t a bad feeling, and Hux was starting to wonder if he should have done something like this sooner. He quickly dispelled the thoughts from his mind. He had to figure out how to deal with the situation that was currently waiting for him outside. He took in a deep breath and exhaled before he stepped back out. 

     Upon exiting the refresher, Hux saw KR staring at his mask. Hux sat down next to him, and neither said a word. After a few minutes, KR broke the silence. 

     “I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier,” he apologized. He placed his mask on the floor and met Hux’s gaze. “When you said that it might be love that I was feeling, it all made sense. I’ve noticed some officers kissing when they thought no one was watching, so I thought that kissing you was the best way to convey my feelings to you.” 

     “Yes, well, you can’t just surprise someone like that, especially if you’re not in a relationship with them,” Hux informed him. He still didn’t know how to handle KR’s feelings for him let alone figure out his own. He was also a bit peeved that some of the officers were acting inappropriately. He should probably do something about that. 

     “Do you feel the same way about me?” KR asked. Hux saw a hopeful look in his eyes. 

     “I don’t know. Moving up if the First Order has always been my goal, there was never time for feelings,” he said. He felt his face become a bit warm. “If it helps, the kiss was quite...nice.” 

     “Can I kiss you again?” KR inquired. He leaned closer to Hux. 

     Hux nodded, and KR brought his hand up to caress Hux’s cheek. Hux placed his hand over KR’s and closed his eyes as he leaned in. His face felt extremely heated as KR closed the distance between them. 

 

     The kiss was soft like before, and Hux felt a flutter in his chest as he kissed back. Hux deepened the kiss, and he removed his gloves. He tangled his fingers into KR’s hair. He wondered what material was used because it was so soft and felt like silk. Hux couldn’t help but feel a little envious. 

     Intimacy was unfamiliar to Hux, yet with KR, it felt almost natural. Hux felt a tongue slide across his lips. He parted them, and both of their tongues battled for dominance. Eventually, KR won their little fight and explored every crevice in Hux's mouth. 

     It seemed that KR was taking the lead, and Hux knew that he should be bothered by it. He wasn't fond of not being in control of the situation. Perhaps, he was going to let it slide just this once. 

     KR pulled away and latched onto Hux's throat. He kissed and lightly sucked until he reached a spot that caused Hux to moan. The sound prompted KR to suck on that area harder. 

     Hux didn't mean to make such a lewd sound, but he didn't expect a strange sensation when KR's lips touched there. When KR sucked on the spot harder, Hux tried to prevent any more noises from escaping his throat. He was almost successful. Hux felt heat starting to pool in his lower abdomen. 

     "I think we should move this to the bed," Hux suggested. KR kept up his attack on Hux's neck, and one of his hands was trying to get underneath Hux's shirt. "K!" 

     KR groaned a bit but stood up along with Hux. They made their way to the bed, and Hux relaxed onto the bed. KR hovered over Hux, and Hux swore KR's eyes were filled with lust. KR leaned down and claimed Hux lips again. One his hands made their way down to Hux's crotch, which was slightly hardened. He gently squeezed, which caused another low moan to erupt from Hux. 

     KR smiled into the kiss before he pulled back and started to undress Hux. When the shirt was removed, it was tossed on the ground and forgotten. KR removed his own gloves and lightly kissed Hux's torso as he traveled down. When he got Hux's nipple, Hux felt him flick his tongue over the bud. This caused Hux to shudder underneath the android. 

     Hux elicited several whimpers when KR started to suck on the nipple and pinch the other one. He had no idea of how sensitive his nipples were or that his body could react this way so easily.  

     KR eventually resumed making his way down to Hux's pants. When he got to the top of the pants, he began to undo it, but Hux seized his hands. 

     "Wait, K, please," Hux said, hesitantly. He cursed himself for how pathetic he sounded. "I've never...really..." 

     Hux had always been too busy with more important matter to have been worried over something like sex. The idea of it never scared him, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. 

     "It's okay," KR told him. 

     "I just need time to—" Hux tried to explain, but KR cut him off with another kiss. 

     "I understand. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," he assured Hux. A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he started to massage Hux's hardened cock through his pants. "Still it would be irresponsible for me to leave you like this. Would it be okay for me to help with this?" 

     "Ah, kriff yes!" Hux exclaimed. His hips started to rock to gain more friction. He could feel his cock aching to escape the confines of his clothes. He helped KR remove his pants, and then his underwear was the next to go.  

     As soon as the last article of clothing was discarded, Hux's erection sprang free.  

     "You're so beautiful," KR whispered. Hux felt himself blush even more at the compliment. 

     KR grabbed Hux's cock with his hand and gave it a stroke. Hux tilted his head back as he let a loud moan. He then felt a tongue drag across the tip of his cock, and he shivered. He sensed the head of his cock being kissed before he felt an even greater feeling of a tongue being dragged along his shaft. 

     Hux weaved his fingers through KR's hair. He couldn't believe he was becoming undone this easily. It was becoming harder and harder for him to concentrate. All thoughts going through Hux's mind vanished as soon as KR took Hux's cock into his mouth. Hux wailed in delight and squeezed his eyes shut as he arched his back. He could only focus on the warmth that surrounded his cock.  

     It seemed that KR had no trouble fitting the entire length in his mouth. Hux could feel KR's mouth reach the base of his cock, and KR started to bob his head up and down. 

     Hux gripped the android's hair tightly and sensed nothing but ecstasy. He's never felt anything like this before and wondered just how much he had missed out on all these years. All the things that KR was making him feel, he just couldn't put it into words. 

     "Aaahh, K!" Hux called out, in total bliss.  

     Hux started to buck his hips forward. KR started to massage Hux's balls with one hand and used the other to try and keep Hux's hips still. Hux felt his release approaching. As he looked down at KR, their eyes met. It was as if they could understand each other's thoughts and feelings at that very moment. All these feelings Hux had towards him became just a tad bit clearer. 

     "K, I'm going to—" Hux closed his eyes as he cried out as he came. He felt the warm mouth leave his cock at the very last second.  

     When Hux calmed down, he looked back at KR. The android's face was covered in his cum, and Hux slightly scrunched his face in disgust. KR crawled up and tried to kiss Hux, but Hux held him back. 

     "No. Not with your face covered in all  _that_ , or where your mouth had just been," Hux stated, firmly. KR only pushed Hux's arms away and kissed him. When he pulled away, Hux made a noise in disgust, as he felt some of his come stick to his face, and KR chuckled.  

     KR got off the bed, and Hux saw him head toward the refresher. He also heard loud meows, which only meant that Millicent wanted something.  

     _Damn_ _, I still need to feed her._  

     Hux jumped out of bed and ran out to the living room area. He scratched Millicent's head and apologized. As he filled her bowl, he suddenly felt repulsed with himself. He felt like he was one of those pathetic people who seek the company of sex droids.  

     KR wasn't a sex droid or even a normal droid; Hux knew that. Hux felt shame for thinking that was what their relationship was. He wasn't even sure what their relationship even was at this point. Perhaps, they were lovers, but even though he knew he felt affection, he wasn't sure if it was love. 

     KR returned all cleaned up and had a damp cloth. He gave it Hux, who thoroughly wiped his face. The two went back into the bedroom, and Hux collapsed in exhaustion. KR also rested on the bed next to Hux. He pulled Hux to his chest, and Hux slowly drifted off to sleep. He felt warm, and most all, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Don't know her. lol. Thanks for reading this, and it might be a while before the next chapter.  
> Art created by the lovely [gloamwitch](http://gloamwitch.tumblr.com/), I encourage you to check out their stuff <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

      Hux paced back and forth in his office. He should have heard back from the infiltrators by now. If the enemies had caught them, then that could mean trouble. Hux just hoped that they were trained well enough not to give away any First Order information to those Resistance scum. Also, KR had been missing since Hux woke up this morning, which he found to be an issue. He had gotten used to waking up in someone else’s arms the past several days. He had sent a couple of messages to KR, but there had been no response. Something like this should not be bothering someone like Hux. 

     Hux wondered if perhaps that Ren didn’t need KR anymore, and so, the android was sent to be stored somewhere until later use. That seemed to be the most logical assumption at the moment. The door to his office opened, and KR entered. Hux stopped pacing and sighed in relief. 

     “Where the hell have you been?” Hux asked. 

     “I was getting some maintenance work done on myself,” KR responded. He took off his mask. 

     “All right just warn me next time,” Hux told him. 

     “I’m sorry. I hope you weren’t too worried,” he said.  

     Hux rolled his eyes at him. KR smiled and moved closer to Hux. He leaned in to kiss Hux, but a notification from Hux’s datapad caused him to turn his head. Hux slightly blushed when he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek. There was an urgent message regarding a report from the infiltrators and that he was needed on the bridge. They left the office and walked towards the bridge.  

     When they entered, Hux noticed that they were getting some looks from some officers. Hux looked down at himself to see if there was anything wrong with his uniform, there wasn’t. He happened to catch a glance of KR and noticed that his face was completely visible. Hux found it strange because he was always mindful about wearing that ridiculous mask. KR’s eyes met his. 

     “Is something wrong?” KR asked. 

     “Nothing,” Hux said. He turned back to the officer. "You had something to show me?" 

     "Yes, sir, we have received word from our two infiltrators," the woman said. 

     "Well, what did they say? Do we know where the Resistance is located?" Hux inquired.  

     "According to the report, they are in the Outer Rim on the planet Serenno, sir," she responded. She handed him the datapad that contained the detailed report. 

      "Very good, have the fleet set a course for Serenno. I want us there before they have a chance to flee again," Hux commanded. 

      "Yes, sir!" the officer replied. 

     Hux turned around and noticed KR looking down at a BB9E droid. Might have been the same unit from earlier, but it was very hard for him to tell because they all look alike to Hux. He had no time for whatever droid game they were playing, so Hux nudged KR as he walked by. They left the bridge. 

     "That BB droid appeared suspicious," KR said, as they entered a corridor. 

     "And why is that?" Hux asked, as he raised his eyebrow at KR. 

     "I don't know... the droid just seemed a little suspicious to me," KR answered. 

     "Uh-huh, all right then," Hux said slowly. They stopped outside the door to the throne room. 

     They entered the room, and Hux saw Ren sitting while looking at his datapad with a bored expression on his face. Hux stood there for a few minutes in silence, as he waited to be acknowledged. His patience began to wear thin, so Hux cleared his throat. This caused the force-user to look up.  

     "General, I assume you come here with vital information," Kylo said. 

     "Supreme Leader," Hux said, holding back a sneer. "The Resistance is currently located on Serenno. I have set our course for Serenno, and we will take them by surprise. They won't escape this time." 

     Kylo stared at them for a couple of moments, and Hux hoped that the man would just accept what he said. He didn't have time for any squabble. 

     "Very well, General," Kylo responded. He nodded at Hux, who took it as his cue to leave. 

     "KR-1, stay. I need to have a word with you," Kyo ordered. 

     Hux and KR looked at each other for a second. 

     "Yes, master Ren," the android responded. 

     Hux walked out the throne room, and when the doors closed, Hux closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. After a moment, he went to continue his duties. 

 ~~\-------------------------~~  

     KR stared obediently at his master, as he heard the doors behind him close. He wondered what his master wanted of him. From the look on Ren's face, he didn’t seem too pleased. 

     “It seems that earlier you've added some rather unnecessary modifications to yourself,” Kylo told KR. He stood up and walked towards the android. “Without my permission. Are you doing things behind my back? Perhaps, you are scheming with the general, who I’ve been told you’ve been growing friendly with.” 

     Kylo was now standing in front of KR. KR needed to respond quickly. He couldn’t let his master think that he was betraying him. KR considered himself very loyal to Kylo. 

     “No, Master Ren, I have only been following only  _your_ orders, as I have been programmed to do,” KR said, quickly. He bowed his head and hoped that Kylo would believe him. “I did what I believed was necessary. I apologize for not reporting to you first it won’t happen again.” 

     “Explain to me why it was necessary to add  _this,_ ” Kylo questioned. He pointed down at KR’s body. 

     Now KR truly needed to come up with a satisfactory explanation so his master could trust him again. He had to tell Kylo the truth, but he knew that would mean being taken apart to see what was wrong with him. His memory could be wiped, or he would be deactivated and thrown down the trash compactor. KR didn’t want that, he didn’t want to leave Hux. 

     “I did it to better follow your orders,” KR lied. Lying to his master was something KR could not process as something he would do. This went completely against his programming, yet he continued his deception. 

     “Go on,” Kylo demanded. 

     “Well, I judged that the best way to observe General Hux is by getting close to him in hopes that he’ll let his guard down,” the android explained. He calculated what be the most acceptable answer, and hope he was correct. 

     “I see, and getting intimate with him is the best course of action?” Kylo asked. KR nodded, and Kylo grinned. “Falling for an android of all things and revealing secrets. The general is more pathetic than I originally thought.” 

     KR clenched his fists for a mere second before relaxing them. He wanted to correct his master on that comment. Hux wasn’t pathetic nor would he ever be. He is an exceptional general. However, saying any of this would make Kylo see the android as a traitor and dispose of him. 

     “Have you made any progress?” Kylo questioned. He walked back to his throne and sat down. 

     “Almost,” KR replied. 

     “Report back to me as soon as you discover something,” he ordered. 

     “Yes, Master,” KR responded. He was dismissed and exited the room. He stared at the ground for several moments reviewing what had just transpired. He knew that he now had to keep up the lie to prevent possible termination. Then KR realized, if his master were to inform Hux of the “plan,” then Hux would despise him. That couldn’t happen; KR didn’t want that to happen. If KR was having feelings of worry over being shut off, then he pondered what this feeling could be. It was definitely something more than just worry. 

     He watched an MSE-6 repair droid whiz past him. Such a simple life that droid had of not having to contemplate anything only to do what it had been programmed to do. Now that business with his master had been concluded KR went to go find Hux. 

~~\---------------------------------~~

     Hux sat in his office smiling down at his datapad. He couldn’t help but count the minutes until his enemies would be wiped from existence. Afterward, he planned to work his way up to the rank of grand marshal. He would need to continue playing nice with Kylo Ren to improve his chances, but even someone like Ren should be able to see how Hux deserved the position. Hux was going to move up to the top, and everyone would see how he was, in fact, not as useless as a slip of paper.  

     The doors opened, which interrupted Hux from his thoughts. He saw KR walk in and greeted him. 

     “Ah, there you are. I trust that whatever he wanted to talk to you about wasn’t too bad,” Hux stated. 

     “No, no, he just wanted some updates. Nothing to worry about,” KR replied. 

     “Good,” Hux said. “Isn’t it wonderful? In just several hours, there will nothing to stand in the way of the First Order.” 

      _Unless of course, Ren ruins everything once again._  

     “So, I take it that we won’t have tonight to ourselves?” the android asked.  

     “Yes, why?” he asked. Hux narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion. 

     “No reason, I just had a surprise to show you,” KR responded. 

     Hux had learned to be wary of surprises, for they had never meant anything good for him. Such as when his father “surprised” him with more work and lectures when Hux started to excel in his classes back at the academy. He leaned back into his chair. 

     “Do you now? Well, it’s going to have to wait until later,” Hux told him. “Maybe be our little celebration when we succeed?” 

     “How about now?” KR asked. He sounded hopeful. “We still have some time.” 

     “No, I need to be there when we arrive, and I can’t risk being late,” Hux replied. 

     “Fine,” KR pouted. Hux sighed and got out of his chair. He walked towards KR until he was standing in front of the android. Hux brought their lips together for a kiss. 

     Hux felt arms wrap around his waist, and he ran his hands through KR’s hair. He felted a tongue slide across his lips, and he parted his lips. Their tongues danced, and mouths were explored. Hux could lose himself in the kiss, and he almost did if it weren’t for a pair of hand suddenly inching closer toward his ass. He gently pushed KR away and went back to his work. 

     The hours ticked by, and once Hux saw that It was almost time for them to arrive at Serenno, he stood up and made his way to the bridge. 

     “We are approaching the Resistance’s base, sir,” Mitaka informed Hux. Hux nodded in acknowledgment and stared out the viewport. Once they left hyperspace, a greenish planet appeared before them. 

     Hux licked his lips in anticipation of the final battle. Several small X-wings appeared in front of them. 

      _Pathetic_  

 “Sir, our shields are down!” an officer shouted. 

     “What!?” Hux exclaimed. “What do you mean our shields are down? How are they down?” 

     “I don’t know, sir, they seemed to have been shut off from a terminal in a nearby sector!” the officer explained.  

     “Sir, dozens of more enemy ships flanking from behind!” another officer reported. 

     Hux couldn’t believe this. Of course, this wasn’t going to happen so easily, but he needed to keep a level-headed appearance in front of his crew. Still, it was like they knew the First Order was coming. Scratch that, they did know, and Hux fell into their trap. 

      _Kriffing_ _Perfect_  

Hux scowled, as he decided what their next move was. They could not fail this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. Hope it was still good <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Christmas gift for you all! Happy holidays you android lovers!  
> Caution, I have added temporary character death as a tag for this chapter  
> See you all next year!!

     "Send out all TIE fighters!" Hux commanded. “Fire all ventral cannons!” 

     "Sir, we are getting reports that a few other ships have suddenly dropped their shields as well!" an officer alerted Hux. 

      _Kriffing_ _hell!_  

Looking out of the viewport, Hux could see the Resistance fighters coming for them. They apparently had grown in numbers. Their army was were large enough to stand a chance against the First Order.  

     The TIE fighters soon joined in, and the blasts and explosions made it all appear like a light show. The ship cannons managed to get several X-wings, but some evade them and got close to some of the ships. Hux could see them firing direct hits, and part of the fleet suffered more damage than others. 

     There was a shake, and Hux almost lost his balance.  

     “Sir, we’ve been hit near the hanger bay!” a lieutenant shouted. 

     “What’s the status on our shields?” Hux questioned. 

     “We’re getting them back online, sir,” one female officer informed. 

     “Have all fighters stay close to the fleet, and all canons!” Hux commanded. 

     Soon the fighters could be seen grouping up in clusters. Seconds passed but it felt like hours as bright orange filled the blackness of space. 

     Eventually, the shields were activated again, and a dreadnought made its way to the front. That appeared to have frightened the Resistant fighters because after a while they retreated. The First Order had won, for now, however, Hux knew it wouldn’t be long until they would launch another attack especially after the damage that they managed to inflict. Hux asked for a detailed report of the damages. 

     Now it was time to figure out how the Resistance got the advantage over them. The two spies they sent had either been discovered and tortured for information or defected. That much was obvious to Hux. 

     Hux heard a beep from his comlink, and he answered it only to hear Zeroes.  

     “Report,” Hux ordered. 

     “Sir, we’ve found the culprit. It appears that several BB9E droids are responsible for taking down the shields,” Zeroes responded. 

     “What?! Are you sure?” Hux questioned. He wondered how a few small droids managed to disable their entire shield. 

     “I knew it,” KR mumbled, quietly. It was loud enough for Hux to hear him. 

     “We found them in a control room,” Zeroes answered. 

     “Where the stars were the officers stationed there?” Hux asked. He really could not believe this. 

     “I’m not sure, but we are currently chasing the rogue droids,” Zeroes informed Hux. 

     “Try to capture at least one but destroy them if you must. Do not let them escape!” Hux ordered. 

     “Yes, general!” Zeroes responded. 

     After several few moments, Mitaka approached Hux. 

     “S-sir, we have been notified that one of our escape pods has launched, but there are signs of life in it,” Mitaka informed, hesitantly. 

     Hux’s comlink beeped again. 

     “General, we managed to shoot down two of them, but three got away using an escape pod,” Zeroes alerted Hux. 

      Hux looked at KR, who only shrugged at him. He wondered just how a few mere BB units managed to leave them vulnerable but also successfully got away from his troopers. He was going to need to improve his training program after he was done handling this mess. A headache threatened to form. 

     Hopefully the droids they shot weren’t too damaged. 

     “Take the ones you managed to shoot down and see if there’s anything worth salvaging that could give us some information,” Hux ordered. 

     “Right away, General!” Zeroes replied. Zeroes disconnected, and Hux now had to figure out the next course of action. 

     Hux heard a beep coming from his datapad and saw that it was an urgent message from Ren. It was an order for him to appear before Ren. 

     He sighed and left the bridge with KR following close behind. He reached the throne room but took a moment to prepare himself before entering. 

     Once inside, he could see Ren sitting on his throne with a displeased look on his face. Hux wondered if he just sat there and meditated instead of doing anything useful to aid them. When Hux got close enough, addressed Ren 

     "Supreme Leader, from what we gathered, several BB9E units, which were programmed to work for the enemy, infiltrated our ship and managed to hack into our shields," Hux informed, forcing himself to say that last part. 

     "And You have no idea as to how these droids managed to sneak on board our ships?" Ren inquired. His gaze felt like it was penetrating Hux.  

     "We are looking into the matter right now. We shall our answer for it soon," Hux replied. He was worried about the possibility of not finding out how the droids sneaked on board, but he didn't let it show. 

     "There's no need to waste anyone's time. It's quite clear that you have allowed them to infiltrate our ships," Ren said. 

     Hux's widened his eyes; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Ren believe he would try to sabotage their own fleet. There had to be a mistake or some ridiculous trick of Ren's. 

     "According to our records, we have received some new BB9E droids in a recent shipment. All from one particular Twi'lek merchant, who I recall was allowed to deal with us by you," Ren informed. "So, was that your attempt to get rid of me, or are you that grossly incompetent? I doubt even you would come up with such a failure of a plan, so I can only assume it was purely ineptitude." 

     Hux stood there flabbergasted. It couldn't be true, but it appeared that he had allowed this to happen. The words of his father began to resurface in his mind. 

      _Pathetic. Useless_. 

     “And how is it that you know this?” Hux asked. There was a moment of silence before Ren answered. 

     “That’s irrelevant,” he answered. 

     Hux knew that he wasn’t going to get a proper answer, and there was no way Ren was going to let him forget this. Hux began to fear that he wasn't going to leave here alive, or worst, was going to face a demotion. 

     "Supreme Leader, I assure you—" Hux tried to defend himself, but Ren cut him off. 

     "I don't need to hear your excuses, General, or should I say admiral?" Ren sneered. "You're demoted." 

     Hux's stomach dropped as he heard those words. It had to be the worst thing that has happened to Hux in a long time. He hoped this was all just a nightmare that he could wake up from. 

     "I beg your pardon? A demotion? I am the most capable person on this ship, perhaps, in this whole fleet!" Hux exclaimed. He was infuriated, to say the least. He gave everything to the First Order and more only to be treated this way by a short-sided idiot. It angered Hux, even more, when Ren started to chuckle. 

     "Capable? Bold of you to boast about your abilities when you couldn't detect KR-1's deception," Ren told him. 

     Hux's mouth dropped. He tried to figure out what "deception" Ren was talking about. He looked to KR for answers. KR only looked to the ground as if he were ashamed. 

     "Hux, I'm you remember its purpose has been to observe you and report back to me. What better way than to get close to you?" Ren explained. He held out his hand, and Hux felt a presence force its way into his mind.  

     Hux tried to keep Ren at bay to prevent him finding out anything that could be used to against him. His head felt like it was being split opened multiple times; it was too much. 

     “To think, you fucked  _and_  fell for a machine. Pathetic,” Ren scoffed. Hux felt the heat rise to his face. “We may be weakened but so are they, which means we can still get the upper hand. Now go, make sure we are prepared for a second attack.” 

     Hux couldn’t leave like this, reduced in rank and humiliated once again. However, he knew that he had no choice because he was currently unmatched against a force-user. He turned to leave, but KR’s voice stopped him. 

     “Master, if I may, Hux is neither incapable nor pathetic,” KR voiced. “Based on my observations, he has worked hard to make sure things are running efficiently and has earned his position as general. I think that his rank should be restored to improve the First Order’s chances of defeating the Resistance.” 

     Hux didn’t say anything and looked to Ren for a response. It created a warm feeling deep down to hear someone come to his defense, but Hux was quick to squash it. He remembered what Ren said about KR tricking him. All those moments when they had grown closer and those times when Hux allowed someone else to see his vulnerability. They were all lies. 

     “It doesn’t concern me what a droid “thinks.” It’s thanks to him that we have suffered considerable damage,” Ren said. He leaned back as if he were contemplating something. “KR-1, you have fulfilled your duties. You will be placed in hibernation until you are needed again.” 

     “Y-yes, master, but I must ask you to reconsider Hux’s punishment. It’s my fault as well,” KR pleaded. Hux looked between KR and Ren, who was waiting for an explanation. “I was also there during the deliveries with the Twi’lek dealer and failed to notice her trap. My observations may have also hindered Hux’s abilities to detect such things.” 

     “So, your plan was only to distracted him?” Ren asked. 

     “It has never been my intention,” KR replied. 

     There was a moment of silence before Ren stood up. He walked over to Hux and grabbed his lightsaber. Hux suspected what Ren planned to do with it and tried to hide any fear he felt. Oh, how he wished KR hadn’t said anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted KR getting closer. 

     “I have reconsidered his punishment,” was all Ren said. He ignited the lightsaber and raised it, and Hux closed his eyes.  

      The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the unstable weapon slashing through flesh. It was soon followed by a loud thud on the floor.  

     It took a moment for Hux to realize that he was unharmed. He opened his eyes and felt his chest in relief, but when he looked up, his mouth fell open.  

     There was KR’s body standing there for a brief second before it collapsed to the floor. Hux could see some of the wires sticking out of the neck. When he looked down, he saw KR’s head. His eyes, once filled with curiosity and wonder, now staring lifelessly at the ceiling. 

     “I warned you,” Ren said, to the now lifeless android. 

     It wasn’t the first dead body Hux had seen, nor the bloodiest, but the sight of KR’s motionless body made him ill. It wasn’t long ago that KR held him, kissed him. Hux was interrupted from his thoughts when Ren approached him. 

     “You can keep your rank as general for now. You are still needed at the moment, but I will make my final decision once the enemy has been dealt with,” Ren told Hux. His switched off his lightsaber and made his way to the doors. “Are you just going to keep standing there? The Resistance is going to attack soon, so make sure our troops are ready.” 

     Ren left the throne room, and Hux followed soon after. He looked back to see a couple of droids picking up KR’s body. They were most likely going to toss him into the trash compactor. Hux turned around and walked out of the room dazed. 

     Once out in the corridor, Hux leaned against the wall for support. He barely registered the troopers and officers rushing down the corridor to prepare for the next attack. 

     From the ambush to KR being killed, he wondered how this day could have turned into such a disaster. He wondered why Ren decided to turn KR off only to do so permanently. Then again, when could Hux ever figure out Ren’s thought process. 

     Hux straightened himself up. It was not the time to be worrying about such things when there was still a larger problem that needed to be dealt with. He most certainly shouldn’t be concerned about the android that made a fool of him. Traitors and manipulators were everywhere, and no one was an exception. 

      _It has never been my intention_ _._  

KR’s words filled Hux’s thought, but he had to stop himself from reading too much into it. There was a chance that there was something else, something genuine. 

     Hux saw the droids enter the corridor carrying KR. There was a chance that KR could be fully repaired, but Hux couldn’t let himself be distracted any further. However, he had some questions that he just couldn’t let go unanswered not matter how much he wanted to bury them. Still, he was still a general, and therefore, he had his duties. 

     The First Order came first, and they have a chance to snuff their enemies out. Hux began marching back to the bridge to make sure everything operated well enough to accomplish their goal. However, Hux didn’t make it that far before stopping.  

     He looked behind him and then down at his hands.  He clenched his fists as he decided what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry KR ;.;  
> I believe we might be nearing the end o.O crazy. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished! I hope you all enjoy this chapter >.<

     He was just android, and Hux needed to focus on more things. This was the final battle that will determine the fate of the Resistance. Hux knew it, and he knew that the First Order would come out on top. The enemy had gotten the advantage in the ambush, but all Hux needed to do was come up with the perfect strategy.

     KR was gone. As sad as it was, at least now, Hux could focus on the task at hand without any distractions. It was time to bury any feelings he may have had and look towards the future. He had never cursed himself more than he already was. Hux caught up to the droids carrying what remains of KR.

     "Take this android to the droid repair unit!" Hux demanded.

     "But sir, we have orders--" one of the droids tried to explain, but Hux cut it off.

     "As your general, I order you to get him repaired!" Hux ordered. The droids complied.

     The droids changed their course to the direction of the repair unit, and Hux followed them. When they entered the unit, KR was placed on a table. Hux tapped his foot as he waited for the machines to attend to KR's body. When they got KR, they began to assess the damage.

     Hux paced anxiously as he waited for the repair droids to finish. He tried not to look as they reattached KR's head. Luckily, it didn't take too long. When they were finished, Hux strode over the table.

     Hux looked down at KR's face and wondered how long it would take for him to wake up. After what felt like forever, KR's eyes began to slowly open. KR sat up and looked around the room. He had a look of confusion on his face and his eyes eventually landed on Hux.

     "KR, do you know who I am?" Hux inquired. He wanted to be sure the KR he knew wasn't lost. For all he knew, KR’s memory could have been deleted somehow.

     "Of course, general, but what am I doing here? Where's Master Ren?" KR asked.

     "I had you fixed up after Ren’s punishment, and never mind where he is," Hux replied. He saw KR's fingers touch his neck.

     "I was...I died," KR whispered. Hux sighed.

     "Ren sought to have you disposed of, and I intervened," Hux answered. KR stood up.

     "If he wanted me to dispose of me, then you can't go against his orders!" KR exclaimed. He placed his hands on Hux's shoulders. "You'll get into even more trouble."

     Hux frowned. He went to the trouble of saving KR's life, and KR didn’t even have the decency to act grateful.

     "I'll do what I see is fit to do, and Ren doesn't have to know. You'll just have to reside in my quarters for the time being," Hux said. He shoved KR's hands off him. "A 'thank you' would suffice." 

     Hux turned around to walk towards the doors, but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Hux halted as a result.

     "Thank you, Hux," KR expressed. Hux felt himself blush.

     "Yes, well, enough of that we need to—" Hux was saying but was interrupted when he suddenly almost lost balance. It appeared the ship took a direct hit. A reminder of what was going on.

     Hux chastised himself as he let himself momentarily forget about the current predicament that they were in. 

     "What was that?" KR asked.

     "The blasted Resistance," Hux answered. He took hold of KR's arm and began to drag him to the direction of his quarters. 

     "Where are we going?" KR asked, as they went from corridor to corridor. Hux was trying to be careful as to not be noticed by other officers.

     "You're going to remain in my quarters for the time being. When the Resistance is defeated, we will figure out the next course of action," Hux answered.

     KR's arm was yanked out of Hux's grip. Hux turned around to see an angry KR.

     "What exactly is your plan, General? In case you have forgotten, Master Ren will demote you or worse after everything is done!" KR exclaimed.

     "As I said, we will figure it out later, now go to my quarters and stay put!" Hux demanded.

     "No!" KR shouted. Hux took a step back. "I don't want to stay in your quarters, and I don't want to stay in the First Order!"

     Hux was speechless at what KR was saying. 

     "What are you saying? Do you think you can just leave?" Hux questioned.

     "Yes!" KR exclaimed. He grabbed Hux's shoulders. "Let's leave together!"

     He couldn't believe what he was hearing. KR was seriously suggesting defecting from the First Order, and both of them nonetheless. No one could leave without facing serious consequences. They would be hunted down, and if caught, then executed.

     "Absolutely not! I am needed here, and we are so close to snuffing out the Resistance!" Hux argued back. Just then, another blast hit the ship.

     "Look around, the First Order is not going to win this! Besides, even if we do win, you will still face punishment," KR reasoned.

     "Oh, and I suppose I can just abandon this life I have been raised for and just live on a peaceful planet as if nothing happened?" Hux asked. "I belong here."

     KR pulled Hux in for a quick kiss. Too quick for Hux's liking.

     "You belong with me, and I'm going to take a shuttle and escape while everyone is distracted. Come with me," KR pleaded. Hux turned his back to KR. "I'll wait in the hangar bay for a few moments for you, but I will be gone after that. Goodbye, Hux."

     Hux heard the receding footsteps down the corridor. He knew that he should report KR as a traitor but decided to pretend he didn't know anything. Just then, his comm beeped. Hux answered it to see a concerned Mitaka.

     "Sir, the situation is looking dire. Where are you? We need you on the bridge!" Mitaka cried out.

     "Something had caught my attention, but I will be there shortly!" Hux answered.

     He ended the transmission. He should be at the bridge and commanding his army. KR had to be wrong. They were going to prevail, and Hux would lead them to victory. Once Ren was dealt with, Hux would bring proper order to the galaxy for years to come. He marched his way to the bridge. He would show all of them.

     There was another tremor in the ship, and Hux almost lost his balance. For a split moment, Hux wondered if maybe KR was right. Maybe, the First Order had lost this after all. Hux clenched his fist. It couldn't be over, not after all the hard work Hux had put into making the First Order rise.

     Should they win and Hux come out on top, then he would be alone. That suited Hux just fine, as he hadn't needed anyone his whole life. It would be nothing new. So why did he find himself turning around and entering his quarters instead of the bridge. 

     Once inside, he looked around. It wasn’t any different from how it had normally looked, but something felt a bit off. Hux stared at his bed and remembered the feeling of waking up to something warm wrapped around himself. He shook his head and blamed the android for making him too sentimental.

     He felt something rub against his leg and looked down to see that it was Millicent. Hux picked her rub and looked at her.

     "Don't look at me like that. If he wants to leave us then that's his mistake," Hux said. He could feel how judgmental Millicent's gaze was. "We have to remain here. Running away would not just make us traitors but also cowards."

     Hux bit his lip. He shouldn't be here.

     The next thing Hux knew, he was putting Millicent into a carrier along with some food. He opened the drawers on his desk to find a specific holopic, but it was missing. Hux was panicking. He wondered if he lost it or if it was stolen. There wasn't much time, so Hux had to abandon it. He rushed out of his room and toward the hangar bay. He tried his best not to be noticed, but with the ongoing battle, everyone was distracted.

     When he reached the hangar bay, he looked around in hopes that KR was still here. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when he couldn't spot KR. He did see, however, a single shuttle off on the side near a corner. Perhaps, he could try to locate KR somehow. 

     He went over to the ship and was going to open the doors when they opened themselves. There was blaster in his face, and Hux was greeted to a surprised looking KR.

     "Put that thing away!" Hux demanded. KR lowered the blaster.

     "You actually showed up?" KR asked, disbelief in his voice. "What made you change your mind?"

     "We'll discuss it later when we are at a safe distance away," Hux said. Hux entered the shuttle and placed Millicent's carrier in a secure place before taking a seat next to KR. 

     They managed to take off from the hangar bay without problem, but it was everything after that would be difficult. Outside, there was chaos all around them. Fighters and X-wings were flying left and right, and there were explosions everywhere. 

      Hux wasn't expecting a smooth ride out of the place, but the spinning and sharp maneuvers to avoid getting hit were making Hux nauseous. He was tempted to ask where the hell KR learned to fly.

     Suddenly, there was an X-wing on their tail. KR tried to shake them as they got further away from the fighting.

     "What are you waiting for? Activate the hyperdrive already!" Hux exclaimed.

     "I am!" KR shouted back. Soon, the battlefield disappeared from the viewport.

     Hux released a breath in relief, and his heart was racing.

     "Where are we going?" Hux asked. 

     "Somewhere in the Outer Rim where the First Order hasn't reached yet," KR answered.

     "They'll track this shuttle you know," Hux said.

     "I'll take care of it," KR replied. He smiled at Hux as his hand rested on Hux's thigh, but Hux stood up. 

     Hux left the cockpit to go check up on Millicent. She was mewing at him to let her out, so Hux unzipped the opening. Millicent bolted out before Hux could do anything. So, here he was on the run. If either the First Order or the Resistance found them, they were dead. They just needed to go somewhere where no one had heard of him or the First Order.

     Hux's heart was still racing as he worried over what they were going to do. They were on the run and had nothing. Part of him thought that he should have stayed.

      _This was foolish_

     He heard footsteps from his side and looked up to see KR smiling at him. KR walked closer to Hux and rested his hand on Hux's cheek. The familiar touch of soft skin caressing his cheek caused his heartbeat to steady. Hux reached up to place his hand on KR’s hand.

     As Hux looked into KR's eyes, he felt a tiny bit of reassurance that things were going to work out. Hux both hated and loved how KR had that effect on him so easily. KR smirked at him, and Hux couldn’t help but frown.

     KR leaned down and gently placed his lips on Hux. Hux deepened the kiss and wove his fingers through KR's hair. Naturally, it was as if everything else around them disappeared. Before the kiss got too heated, KR broke away much to Hux's annoyance.

     "I almost forgot I have this for you," KR said. Hux saw him pull out a holopic from his pocket and turn it on. Hux gasped. It was the one consisting of his mother that he kept in his room. 

     "How... why..." Hux tried to say, but he was at a loss for words.

     "I might have made a quick stop to your room and got it in case you showed up," KR explained.

     Hux snatched it out of KR's hand and smacked his arm.

     "I was looking for this you kriffing idiot!" Hux shouted.

     "I'm sorry, Hux. I thought that you would forget it, so I took it," KR said, sheepishly.

     "I would never forget something like this," Hux said. He looked at the woman in the hollow. A mixture of sorrow and nostalgia overcame his emotions. "I've tried."

     "Who is she?" KR asked, innocently. "If you don't mind me asking. She seemed important to you."

     "She was my mother. I haven't seen her since I was very little," Hux explained.

     Memories of being sung to whenever Hux had a nightmare filled Hux's thoughts. He remembered the sad look in her eyes whenever she had looked at him. When he had been taken from her, it had been the last time he would ever see the face of someone who truly cared for him. Well, Grand Admiral Sloane did have some concern of Hux's wellbeing, but still, he had missed that particular affection. He speculated if his mother was still alive. 

     Hux was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of lips landed on his once again. A pair of arms wrapped around Hux securing him in KR's embrace. It might be a while for Hux to get completely used to someone caring for him again, but there was a warm feeling in his chest. Growing up, he had always been surrounded by officers and soldiers.

     Now, it was just him, KR, and Millicent. There was a sense of emptiness as a result of leaving the First Order. However, he won't be heading into a new unknown life alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is the epilogue! Hmm I need to do something about Hux's virginity ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I didn't expect this chapter to end up being this long, but after reading some friend's headcanons, I just had to add the part about Millicent.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm just to impatient in the editing process XD  
> added tags: Millicent becomes pregnant

     A couple of weeks. It had only been a couple of weeks since Hux and KR found a remote planet in the Outer Rim to live on. They had stopped on the first inhabited planet they came across to trade out their First Order shuttle for another ship to avoid getting tracked.  

     Now, they were stuck in a small apartment space doing odd jobs around the town. Hux's quarters had not been luxurious by any means, but at least it had proper utilities. 

     There wasn't any air-conditioning in the room. While the temperature had been mostly decent, there still had been very warms days that had left Hux lying on the floor in sweat. 

     The washroom in their new residence was rather pitiful. The tub was rather small, and it was clear that this planet hadn't seen enough humans in order to properly accommodate. However, Hux was lucky that there was some plumbing at least.  

     Hux was resting on a thin mattress on the floor as he stared at the ceiling. It was after dinner, and the sun had just finished setting. He wondered if he made the right decision. Once, he had been a general commanding an army across the galaxy. He had control, and almost everything was neat and orderly. Now, here he was lying on a filthy mattress in a filthy apartment on a filthy planet. Not a day went by without having to look over his shoulder in fear that someone had found them. 

     Hux brought his hand to his chin and felt his beard threatening to grow. He detested the prickly feeling. He had been trying to keep his face well shaven, but they barely had enough money for food let alone face care products. He squeezed his eyes shut before letting out a sigh. 

     He looked over to see KR playing with Millicent. Millicent was sitting on KR's lap lazily swatting the string that KR was waving in front of her. Hux felt bad for Millicent and thought that she deserved better than this. 

     KR's eyes met Hux's, and Hux quickly looked back up at the ceiling. He heard footsteps across the floor and felt weight press down on the mattress. Hux turned on his side to face the wall and felt arms wrap around his waist. 

     "You okay?" KR asked. All the stress and degradation Hux had faced the past few weeks had been building up. Now, it was if a dam broke letting the frustration wash over Hux. He quickly sat up. 

     "What do you think!? We've gone from a high-class ship to a backward planet, and are living in a cramped, filthy room. I'm constantly surrounded by annoying creatures, which I have no idea what they're saying half the time. Millicent is forced to eat Maker knows what, I'm lucky she can survive off of it—" Once again, arms wrapped around Hux's waist. Hux felt KR's chin on his shoulder. 

     "I'm sorry that our living situation isn't the best, but I promise things will improve for us. We'll save up money, and I will use it to build a house. It will be far away from people and offer a nice view of the sunset. We can even give Millicent her own room." 

     "You're promising a lot." 

     "Just trust me, Hux." 

     Hux was turned to face KR, who preceded to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

     Hux placed his hand on KR's shoulder in an attempt to push him away, but KR only grabbed his wrist and deepened the kiss. Hux was slowly lowered onto his back. The kiss grew more passionate, and Hux felt KR nibble on his bottom lip. He figured KR wanted entrance to the inside of his mouth, but he wasn't going to let KR in that easily. 

     KR must have sensed this because a hand went under his shirt and slowly slid up his chest. Suddenly, his nipple was pinched, and Hux let out a gasp. A tongue quickly entered Hux's mouth and explored every inch. Hux felt KR's tongue touch his own, and the two tongues began to wrestle each other. 

     KR eventually won the little duel and broke apart the kiss. KR's mouth latched onto Hux's neck, as Hux felt two hands roam his chest. He felt the buds of his nipples being rubbed and pinched. He both hated and enjoyed how sensitive he was. This mixed with every inch of his neck being kissed and sucked on made Hux moan. He felt himself getting hard. 

     Hux placed his underneath KR's shirt and began to feel every inch of KR's chest. It was muscular to the touch, and even though it was manufactured, Hux couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He saw KR sit up and slowly remove his shirt. His chest now visible for Hux to see, and Hux enjoyed what he saw. KR also removed Hux shirt and planted his lips on Hux's chest. 

     "Wait Millicent," Hux spoke. KR seemed to have understood, and Hux saw him stand up and walk towards Millicent. He picked the cat up and placed her inside the washroom. He came back and hovered over Hux. 

     Gently kisses were placed on Hux's chest and began to make their way down his torso. They were light kisses, but Hux could sense the deep feelings behind them. The kisses stopped, and Hux looked down to see KR looking back at him with lustful eyes. KR was tugging at his pant a bit, and Hux nodded at him that it was okay. The pants came off, and the underwear soon followed allowing Hux's semi-hard erection to spring free. 

     Hux then felt kisses on his right thigh, which slowly inched their way toward Hux's cock. His cock was suddenly engulfed by a warm mouth. Hux let out a low moan as he gripped KR's hair. The ministrations were slow, and Hux closed his eyes as he arched his back. Any worries he had quickly vanished as he focused on the pleasure. 

     Hux was getting closer and closer toward the edge, but he quickly removed KR from his cock before he could come. Hux really wanted to come undone but not like this. He wanted more.  

     "K, I need you," Hux stated, in a whisper. KR must have heard him because he soon had a look in his eyes. A look that seemed to be a mixture of desire and something else. Something Hux couldn't quite explain. 

     KR stood up and began to remove the rest of his clothes. Hux began to wonder if KR was given a cock but asked himself as to why Ren would have made sure to add that feature. Yet, there it was between KR's legs, and it was well above average size. It was nice and thick, and Hux began to fantasize about how that would feel inside of him. Though, he kind of worried that it might hurt. Then Hux remembered that KR's appearance had been designed to look perfectly like Kylo.  

     "Bullshit!" Hux exclaimed. 

     "What?" 

     "There's no way that's modeled after Ren's."  

     Hux pointed at KR's cock. 

     "Everything about me has been based on his measurements. Are you displeased?" 

     "No... I just can't believe that he's that big." 

     KR got onto his knees and crawled toward Hux. They shared another kiss, and Hux felt a finger circling around his entrance. 

     "Are you sure?" KR asked. 

     "Yes." 

     With that, the finger plunged past the ring of muscles, and Hux released a gasp. The movements were slow yet deliberate, as it brushed against Hux's prostate. KR began to suck on Hux's neck. Another finger was added, and soon, a third finger stretched Hux out further. Hux couldn't stop the moans from escaping. Hux felt blissful, but he wanted more. 

     "Enough, I need you now." 

      The fingers were removed, and KR sat up. Hux saw that KR's cock was erect and noticed clear liquid emitting from the tip, which KR used to coat his cock. 

     "What is that?" Hux asked. 

     "I'm able to produce lubricant, and we don't have a bottle of lubricant." 

     Hux's legs were spread apart, and Hux felt the tip of KR's cock at his entrance. KR's cock was slowly pushed in, and Hux closed his eyes and bit his lip at the intrusion. 

     "Do you need me to stop?" KR asked, slight concern in his voice. 

     Hux opened his eyes to look at KR. 

     "No, keep going." 

     KR's cock was pushed deeper in until what seemed like he bottomed out. It didn't feel like what Hux was expecting, but he wasn't quite sure what he was expecting. KR's lips met Hux's, as Hux felt KR slowly pull out then thrust back in. It might have felt a bit weird at first, but Hux felt full and he enjoyed it. 

     At first, KR was going at a steady pace but soon quicken his thrusts. Hux felt KR's cock hit his prostate, and he arched his back.  

     "K!" Hux moaned, and gripped KR's back. He was letting out embarrassing sounds while KR thrusted harder and harder. 

     Hux was beginning to experience pure bliss and found it harder to think. KR felt so deep within Hux, and it was like he was a part of Hux. They were one. He could somewhat register KR putting his arms down onto the bed and entwining their fingers. Hand to hand, chest to chest, they were completely connected. 

     Hux was moaning incoherently as he got closer to his release. He wrapped his legs around KR right before he came. He opened his mouth to moan loudly as he came, but his mouth was covered by KR in a kiss. Hux felt his come splatter across his stomach. 

     Hux was coming down from his high when he felt KR still and a wet feeling filling him up. He should be disgusted but he didn't care at the moment. KR pulled out, and Hux suddenly felt empty. KR rolled over to Hux's side, and Hux was pulled to KR's chest.  

     They stayed there for a minute before KR stood up to let Millicent out of the washroom. He came back with a wet cloth to clean Hux with. After that, KR laid himself back down on the bed, and Hux rested his head on KR's chest. After a couple of minutes, Hux brought his head over KR. 

     "A house to ourselves away from everyone else? I will hold you to that promise," Hux said as he leaned down for a kiss. It was nothing but good dreams for that night. 

\-------------- 

     "How much further are you going to make me walk?" Hux asked. He and KR were outside because KR had something that he wanted to show Hux. Halfway through the walk, KR had covered Hux's eyes for some sort of surprise. 

     "We're almost there." 

     Several more steps and they came to a stop. KR's hands dropped, and Hux was allowed to open his eyes. 

     "It's an empty field," Hux stated, unamused. 

     "Yes, it is. This is where our new house is going to be." 

     Hux turned to face KR. 

     "Our new house?" 

     "I managed to save enough to start building one. I did promise you a place for us away from everyone, did I not?" 

     Hux turned back to look at the spot where a building was going to stand. He could imagine it. It will have the standard rooms such as the kitchen and bedrooms, but he found himself wanting a fireplace in the living room where he could sit next to on a chair. Their bedroom would be bigger than their current one, and the washroom would be spacious. Of course, Millicent would be given her own room. 

     "When does construction start?" 

     "I was planning to start in a couple of days." 

     Hux smiled and turned to face KR again. He stepped closer and pressed his lips against KR's own. 

     So, KR spent the following months building the house, and Hux helped out where he could. When it was finished, KR and Hux began the process of moving what little they had into their new home. Hux let Millicent out to explore the place. He directed where their things would go and began decided what else they should get. 

     "On top of the chairs for the living room, we are going to need a much better bed than this," Hux stated. He was in the bedroom with KR and looking down at their old mattress.  

    "As you wish." 

    Hux was turned around and pulled into a kiss. Their kiss grew more passionate, and Hux's hands slithered underneath KR's shirt. Hux was steadily backed into the wall with KR's body pressed up against him. He removed his hands from underneath KR's shirt and wrapped them around KR's neck. One hand clutched KR's hair as Hux's neck was getting sucked on by KR. 

     Clothes were quickly removed, and Hux could feel himself getting hard. Warmth left Hux, and he saw KR leave and pick up a bottle of lube. He saw KR coat his erect cock, and KR walked back in front of him.  

     Hux was lifted and promptly wrapped his legs around KR's waist for support. He felt his ass checks get grabbed and spread slightly apart. Slowly, Hux was lowered onto KR's cock. Hux wrapped his around KR's neck and placed his face in the crook of KR's neck. He bit his lip while concentrating on feeling every inch fill him up. 

     KR began thrusting into Hux, and Hux started to let out loud moans. Each thrust managed to hit Hux's prostate with precision. He felt like his body was on fire and that he would burn away into nothing. Nothing. Hux had spent his entire life striving to prove that he was more than nothing. It had been his only purpose in life nothing more. That is until KR had shown up.  

     Before, Hux would have cursed the android for reducing him to this state. Now, he could bring himself to enjoy such pleasures in life. It brought him closer to KR, but a small part of him used it as a distraction from the fact he is living in exile. One day, he would find himself not caring about that anymore. 

     Hux brought his hand down and began to stroke his cock. He tried his best to match it to the pace of KR's movements, but it was kind of difficult to do so in their position. He could feel himself quickly getting closer to his own climax. 

     "I-I going to come," Hux panted. He looked into KR's loving eyes that were urging him to come undone. Hux yelled out KR's name as he spilled over KR's chest. A few seconds later, he felt KR come inside him. 

     Hux rested his forehead against KR's while he tried to steady his breathing. Hux was carried to the mattress where he was laid down. KR came to rest beside him, and Hux pulled himself to KR's chest. He felt a bit dirty but would clean up later. Right now, he was going to relish in the afterglow. 

\-------------- 

     "I am going to kill that kriffing cat!" Hux shouted, as he ran outside. He had a simple broom in hand and was ready to use it on the large, fluffy black cat that was sitting on a fence post. Hux stomped closer to the male cat and got ready to swipe at him. However, a hand fell onto his shoulder stopping him. 

     "Hux, please don't kill the cat. He was just following his instincts," KR stated, in a calm voice. 

     "He committed a crime by touching Millie!" he exclaimed. Hux looked at KR, who urged him to lower the broom. Hux reluctantly did so, and his shoulders slumped. "How could this have happened? We were doing so well at keeping an eye on her. 

 _*Couple of weeks ago*_  

     All day Millicent had been showing the desire to go outside. Hux thought it was strange since she had never shown interest before. However, it was a nice day so Hux decided to let her out. He was working on chores when he looked out the window to see Millicent rubbing against another cat. 

     "What the hell!?" Hux shouted. He ran out of the house to the cats, and the cats stared back at him. "Get away from her!" 

     Hux picked up Millicent, who began squirming. He ran inside and released Millicent before quickly shutting the door. Soon after, KR entered the house, as he had been working on repairing an old speeder. 

     "You were shouting in alarm. Is everything okay?" 

     "No, there was a cat outside, and he was getting too close to my Millie." 

     Hux pointed out the window, and the cat was still out there. 

     "Millie could just be making a new friend. Are you sure the cat is a 'he'?" 

     "I didn't check, but I'm sure that feline is a male, who is undeserving of Millicent's time. I don't want him anywhere near here, and we are going to keep an eye on them. Understood?" 

     "Okay, but at least she's fixed. So, there's no need to worry too much." 

     Hux didn't respond and looked guiltily away. 

     "You did get her fixed right?" KR asked. 

     "I had been meaning to, but I was always so busy and needed to make sure no one knew of her existence. Plus, I didn't think I needed to since she was always in my quarters with no other cats on board the ship. I haven't seen any cats since we got here. Where did this one come from?" 

     "Someone probably brought it here and left it. Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens." 

     KR began to massage Hux's shoulders. Of course, the cat kept showing up, and KR managed to check and confirm that the cat is a male. They tried to keep a close eye on Millicent, but it seemed that she managed to get out. 

 _*Present*_  

     "What's done is done. Let's go inside," KR reasoned. Hux pointed his broom at the cat. 

     "I hope you're happy you little cretin!" Hux exclaimed. 

     Once Hux accepted that Millicent was going to be a mom, he devoted himself to making sure she was comfortable throughout the pregnancy. He made sure that he was giving her the best of meals, and he even got her bed extra prepared for the new additions. Millicent was getting noticeably bigger as well. 

     Of course, the cat would keep showing up to the house. Hux would often hear meowing coming from outside and see Millicent sitting on a window sill. No matter how many times Hux chased the cat off, the cocky looking creature kept returning.  

     Hux returned home from the village one afternoon to find the mangy cat inside the house. 

     "K!" Hux shouted. 

     "Yeah?" KR responded from another room. 

     "What's this nuisance doing inside the house?" 

     "Well, he kept meowing and scratching at the door, so I let him in." 

     Hux sighed and looked at the two cats. The fluffy, black cat tried to lick Millicent's head, but Millicent moved her head away from him and swatted at him a bit. 

      _Hmph, at least she's showing him who's boss_  

     Hux reluctantly let the cat stay until it wanted to leave. He hoped that the cat would see Millicent was no longer available and never return. Alas, the cat would keep returning. If he was not let in, then he would prove to be quite annoying until he was let in. 

     KR eventually started calling the cat Jay. He figured that they might as well give the cat a name if the cat was going to keep coming over. Hux didn't try to argue, but he refused to call the cat by his new name. 

     Eventually, the day came when Millicent would give birth. It was morning when Hux entered Millicent's room to check up on her. He heard the soft cries of multiple kittens before he saw them. When his eyes landed on Millicent's resting form, there were five tiny kittens lying right next to her belly. Two had orange coats, and the rest had black fur. 

     Hux was breathless. He couldn't believe the babies were there, but there they were. He suddenly felt extremely proud of Millicent. He wanted to shout for KR but didn't want to disturb Millicent and her nursing children. He crept out of the room and quietly came back with KR. 

     "Congratulations on becoming a grandfather, Hux," KR said, with a smile. He knelt down to Millicent and petted her head. "And congratulations to you too, Millie." 

     Hux couldn't help but smile to himself. Suddenly, Hux heard scratching and a weird sound coming from the front door. His smile fell because he knew who it was. Of course, that cat just had to show up now and ruin the moment. Hux stomped toward the door and opened it so he could chase Jay off. 

     Once he opened the door, a black mass bolted past Hux and toward Millicent's room. Hux followed him to the room and he saw Jay drop something in front of Millicent. It appeared to be an avian creature native to the planet, and it was dead. 

     "Disgusting!" Hux groaned. Millicent leaned forward to sniff at the dead creature. KR picked it up with a towel. 

     "I think it's supposed to be a present. It's kind of sweet." 

     "Sweet? He brought a dead thing into the house. Great, now I need to clean this room again." 

     "Jay's just trying to be, uh, supportive. I'm going to prepare this bird for a meal to feed Millie. You know, Jay isn't that bad." 

     Hux rolled his eyes, and KR left the room. Hux turned his attention back toward the two cats. Jay was trying to lick Millicent's head again, but she gently swatted at him. Hux knelt down by Millicent and gently stroked the head and back of one of the kittens. He looked at Jay, who was lying down and looked relaxed. 

     "You know I still don't think you deserve her," Hux spoke. Jay just looked at him. "However, I expect you to treat her well or else." 

     Hux slowly held out his hand toward Jay, who then sniffed it. He lightly rubbed his face against Hux's hand, and Hux patted Jay's head. 

     "Though, I believe you can get Millie more impressive presents than that bird, Jay." 

\-------------- 

     A few years had passed since Hux and KR left everything behind. It was early in the afternoon, and the weather was neither too cold nor too hot. It was partly cloudy, but it was still a nice day for Hux and KR to take a walk down to a nearby pond. 

     They walked down the path hand in hand in a comfortable silence. Hux listened to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the wildlife roaming around the forest. They arrived at the pond and sat down. They remained silent, which caused Hux's mind to wander. 

     Hux had thought less and less about the First Order or the rest of the galaxy for that matter. Occasionally, he had wondered what ever became of them, but he had been far too focused on his life here with KR. Still, he wondered if the rest of the galaxy had forgotten about them. 

     Suddenly, he was shoved to the ground, and KR was hovering over him with what looked like a mischievous grin on his face. 

     "What are you doing?" Hux asked. 

     "Nothing, it's just that your hair looks pretty when the sunlight shines on it." 

     Hux felt himself blush while KR began to suck on his neck. He would have thought that he would get used to those types of comments, but he still found himself getting flustered. He felt a knee start rubbing his crotch, and Hux tried to push KR off of him. 

     "Not here," Hux said. 

     "Why not?" 

     "I'm having sex on the dirt." 

     With that, Hux was flipped so he was on top of KR. Hux sighed and leaned down to kiss KR. 

     Sounds of moans and skin against skin filled the small area in the forest. Hux kept a slow rhythm to make the moment last as long as possible. Hux leaned forward and intertwined his fingers with KR's fingers. Hux came and looked into KR's eyes.  

     KR, the person who Hux had abandoned everything for. The only person who he would be willing to spend the rest of his life with. He had been feeling these strong emotions for quite some time, but he hadn't been able to put in words. He assumed KR knew how he felt, but still, it needed to be said. 

     "I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's the end! Thank you all so much for reading!! <333333333333333333333333333333333333333
> 
> I may or may not write a oneshot of a threesome between Hux, KR, and Kylo that has nothing to do with the story, but we will see.


End file.
